Jenna Smith
by ScrubRose
Summary: Karai has decided to sent her best killer to assassinate Leo. Her name is Jenna Smith. DISCONTINUED. So sorry ; ;
1. The Plan

I sat alone in my room, reading a magazine. Strictly speaking, we're not allowed that sort of thing, but Karai makes an exception for her 'special students'. It's been a whole two years since my last assassination assignment, and I'm really edgy. This could mean I'm not needed anymore, and that means certain death.  
_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," I called hastily stuffing the magazine under my pillow. A tall foot ninja with irn bru orange hair poked his head timidly round the door.

"Oh. What do you want?" I growled at him. His name was Michael. He'd fancied me from day one and wouldn't stop pestering me to go out with him.

"Karai wants to talk to you in the task room." He said, grinning gooeily at me.

"Yes! At last! Oh, I could kiss you Michael…but I wont!" I said, skipping out of my room and off up the stairs. Michael's face of disappointment was priceless. I wish I'd had a camera.

The task room was on the upper floors, and you weren't allowed up there on pain of death, unless you had the seal of approval. Which I didn't have. I was gonna have to sneak in. The guards paced around all the time, so you couldn't sneak by. I undid the whip around my waist and flicked the end high. It snagged on the decorated rafter, allowing me to climb up and run along them. When I reached the heavy doors, I flashed to the door and gained entrance.

"Well done Jenna. I knew you'd be able to get here un-noticed. That's why I chose you."  
I kneeled on the ground and bowed my head to the floor, reciting, " Oh mighty mistress Karai, how may I serve you, great one?" She motioned for me to stand up, which I did, and turned away to a box, talking to me all the time.

"You are my best black Lotus assassin are you not? Well, I have a small job for you," She turned to me, and handed me a silver dagger and a crystal bottle,

"I need you to assassinate Leonardo, the leader of those DAMNED TURTLES!" she bellowed the last words, then shook her head and continued, " Pardon my outburst my loyal friend. This bottle contained a poison so lethal, there is no cure. Spread it over the dagger before you stab him. It will make sure his brother cannot heal him." She handed them to me, "be sure you keep these safe. Get to him in any way you see fit."

An idea popped in my head, "Mistress, may I use a platoon of foot ninja?" I began to explain my plan, and she laughed, "Oh my! Simply brilliant Jenna. I knew I could rely on you. You're dismissed." As I opened the door to leave, she called, "Oh Jenna! Don't fail me!"  
"I wont." I thought as I trotted to the barracks to select my platoon for stage one of my plan.


	2. Stick To the Plan

Authors blah blah!

Thank-you ninjagirl15981 for reviewing! Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

**Aprils' Point Of View! **

I was on the net, surfing for cooking recipes. Me and Casey are having dinner together tonight, and I want it to be amazing.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

I picked up my phone to see who'd texted me. It was Casey.

Sorry April, I cant make it tonight. Im helpin' the bois.

Maby 2moro?

Luv u, Casey.

I sighed and disconnected the Internet. This was the tenth time he'd cancelled on me.

"Well, at least he told me this time." I told the laptop absent-mindedly. I knew exactly what he was up to. This vigilante stuff has got to stop. I understand that he can't help himself, but I'm worried he'll get hurt. I picked up the phone and dialled.

"Woo-Wing's Takeout. Order please."

* * *

**All-seeing Author's Point Of View! (That's Me!!!) =)**

The fluorescent lights of china town looked fuzzy in the rain spattering on the pavement, trying as hard as possible to soak anyone within reach. It was tonight that the turtles were training on one of the many rooftops.

* * *

**Jenna's Point Of View!**

I sat perched on a higher rooftop than the turtles. My mini army hid behind me. I turned to address them once more before the plan was carried out.

"Ok men and Women, listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. We're gonna go down there," I pointed to the alley way below, " When I signal do what I told ya to do, and make sure it's believable. Let's go do this." And with that, we began to decent to street level in groups.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof-top…

* * *

**Donatello's Point Of View!**

"Uh, Leo…remind me why we're up here again?" I asked, leaning on my bo-staff. My blue masked brother looked up.

"We need to practice on all terrains. And wet concrete is a good thing to practice on." I had a bad feeling about this.

"Ok, guys! Here's what we're going to do." Leo called. Mikey sat cross-legged on a skylight and Raph came out from where he'd been skulking.

"We're gonna pair off. See that building there? One will defend the building, the other try to get to it. Don, you'll be with me, Raph, you go with Mikey. Let's give it a go."

We began to advance on each other, Leo preparing to block my path, but before we could start, something happened. Someone shrieked. It was so high and pained that it made me grimace.

"Hey Mikey, I haven't hit you yet!" Raph quipped, chuckling.

"That wasn't me!" Mikey shouted indignantly.

"It came from down there!" I called to Leo, who took charge immediately.

"Let's check it out."

The foot. Just great. They were swarming like a hive of angry bees around a tall girl. She wore a red silk Chinese dress with fishnet sleeves, fishnet tights and heavy knee-high boots. Her short straw-coloured hair hung in curls around her face. She looked pretty worried.

"Oh wow! We should go down and kick those ninja's butts." Raph said excitedly, drawing his Sais. Leo stayed silent for two minutes, then said,

"It's ninja time!"

* * *

**Jenna's View!**

I spotted the turtles moving down the fire escape. Perfect, they'd fallen for it. I turned to a young girl beside me and winked. She returned it and I took her hands. She hoisted me up and flung me over the heads of the foot, making it look as if I'd used her without help. When I landed I ran very slowly, the foot following with me. When I looked back, I could see a few back runners meeting the turtle's weapons. Good. I took another left and reached a dead end. I backed against the wall, the foot slowing to try and help the turtles catch them up. Michael thrust his way up front. I hadn't picked him to come.

"I'm here to help my love!" he cried, grabbing my arm. A real look of fear crossed my face, he could ruin all. I tugged against him, crying, "Let me go!" but he wouldn't listen. Other foot realised what was happening and tried to prise him off me, but he squeezed my arm harder. It hurt. I felt my ulna and radius snap and let out a cry of agony. I'd said make it realistic, but not like this. I took a star from my boot and stuck it in his eye. He yelped and let go. I was really pissed off now. I roared in anger and pain, swatting out at all in my path with my good arm. I was not gonna loose this chance to get Leonardo just cause some love struck twat had busted my left arm.

I felt exhausted. I could see bone sticking out of my flesh, blood seeping through the opening. The shapes of people, fighting with mingled confusion, began to flicker and darken, until I could see nothing at all.


	3. Broken Bones

**Thank-you ninjagirl15981 for reviewing! Here's chapter three. Enjoy!!!!**

**Jenna's Point of view!**

The first sense that came back to me was scent. I could smell disinfectant. How repulsive. Then my hearing returned.

"Yeah, I called him, he said he'd be a few mins." Someone said. I squinched my eyes open a bit, and I saw the unfocused forms of Donatello and Leonardo.

I looked at my arm and groaned. The bone was still out of place. The two turtles turned around at my moan, and came towards me. Leonardo spoke first.

"We know you're probably really freaked out right now, but we ask you to please not panic," Donatello finished his sentence,

"Your arm needs set and plastered, and doubtless it'll be smarting. We mean you no harm." (Ha! They obviously thought I knew nothing of their existence!)

At that moment, the other two, Raphael and Michelangelo, came in.

"Well, look who woke up." Raphael said. Michelangelo bounded forwards, reminding me of a playful puppy, and practically yelled in his excitement,

"Hi! I'm Mikey! That's Leo, Don and Raph," he pointed to each of his brothers in turn, " and it's really nice to meet you. What's your name?" I slunk into the corner of the bed, as far from him as possible, and glowered. I didn't want to give them any information about me.

"Mikey, I think that this is all a bit much for her right now. Maybe Donnie and Leatherhead -when he gets here- should be the only one's in here." (Too much for me? What did he know?)

He and his brothers left, leaving me alone with 'Donnie'. He began to attach an IV to my right arm, explaining,

"Leatherhead is our friend, who'll set your bones. This drip's got Morphine in it to ease the pain."

A dark shadow crossed the doorway. I almost screamed when I met Leatherhead. He was an enormous crocodile. Donatello turned the drip on, letting the morphine drip down the tube. Leatherhead washed his paws (or were they claws?) in iodine and advanced towards me.

"I'll try to cause the minimum amount of pain to you ma'am." He said softly. As titanic as he was, he seemed very gentle as he felt my arm for the other end of a bone to be set.

"The morphine should be kicking in." Don announced.

"Brace yourself," Leatherhead half whispered. I did as I was told. He bent the bone, inserting it back into the flesh, making it join its other half. The morphine might as well have not been there for all the good it did me. I almost passed out from the throbbing. He could see my distress, as he set the other bone a lot quicker. Don took over, poulticeing and bandaging, finally placing a cast over it.

"You were lucky marm," Leatherhead said, washing his paws again, "The fractures were clean breaks. If they hadn't been, it would've been harder to fix."

"Thank…you," I whispered, hoarse from yelling. He observed me with golden slited eyes, and beamed. "Your welcome, young one." And he left. Don helped me to lie back, placing my arm slightly above the bed, so I couldn't crush it. He injected something into me, murmuring, "This'll help you sleep. You'll need it." He closed the door softly, leaving me to rest.

Leatherhead's Point of view

I sat with my friends, listening to their story about this girl. Donatello came in.

"How is she?" Leo asked thoughtfully.

"Sleeping." He replied.

"Still not talking?" Raph said.

"Well, she said thank-you to me for the bone setting, but nothing more." I told him.

"I wonder who she is," Mikey pondered.

"Ah, Leatherhead. How are you and your wife keeping?" Master Splinter enquired, nibbling a piece of mozzarella.

"Oh, Brooklynne? She's fine, and so am I, thank-you." I answered, "Speaking of which, I really should be getting back to her." I said standing up. The boys went with me as far as the fork in the pipes, where I took my leave.

Author's ULTRA SPECIAL BLAH DE BLAH!!!! *WOO HOO!*

Well, that's chapter three done. Hope you liked it! I'm planning to make this my longest ever story, with the most reviews (The current record holder for my stories is Kanji) so I need all the readers to review review review! Go on! Ya know ya wanna ;)

BTW, Leatherhead and his wife Brooklynne will make further appearances! (I've a special, secret side story for them, and I've several shock twists coming up. Prepare yourselves for a roller coaster of a ride. In the words of Kat on Real Radio,

"FEEL THE THRUST. BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. I AM JENNA SMITH

**Thank you ninjagirl15981 for reviewing! Here's chapter four!**

Jenna's Point of View

I woke up to the smell of porridge, and I suddenly realised how hungry I was. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. Leonardo came in, carrying a tray.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. How's your arm?" He set the tray -containing a bowl of porridge and some tea-down on the end of the bed, and surveyed me.

"It feels better, but it still hurts." I said in a cautious, clipped voice. Karai never prepared me for this. I stared at the food with uncertainty.

"We've not done anything to it, it that's what you're thinking." He half-grinned. I sat up, cross-legged, and brought the bowl towards me. It smelled all right. I took a mouthful. It tasted all right too. Before I knew what hit me, I'd eaten the whole bowlful and was nibbling on the spoon. Leo smiled like a proud mother and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Jenna. Jenna Smith." The second the words escaped my lips, I inwardly cursed myself. He'd just charmed my name right out of me.

"Jenna. That's a lovely name. I hope you don't mind my asking, but why were the foot chasing you?"

Oh crap. I hadn't thought about a cover story. I'd have to improvise. Putting on my saddest face, I began to spin a cunning web.

"My father was once a black lotus assassin. My mother was an ambitious foot ninja. They decided to leave their 'jobs' to raise a family. That's where I come in. I was three, when the foot came knocking. They wanted to teach them a lesson for daring to leave the elite stations they'd worked for years to get to. My uncle, who was staying with us at the time, took me and ran. Since then we have been a kind of 'resistance'. But it wasn't to last."

I now did a bit of acting, watching Leo's reaction. "What do you mean?… I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry."

"No, no, it's ok. My uncle gathered a posse and stormed the place. But they didn't have a chance. They were cut done and slaughtered. The night you found me was supposed to be my night of revenge, but obviously," I gestured at my arm, "someone up there," I pointed skyward, "didn't want to be avenged."

"So, what kind of fighting do you use?" he asked. What was this? 20 Questions?

"I use kick-boxing and ninjitsu, and my weapons are mainly ninja stars, kusari-gama and tonfa, but I have been learning to use tessen too."

"Wow, that's a lot. I prefer to use the katana myself, but I've tried tonfa before…"

We ended up talking for what seemed like hours. He finally had to leave, as they were going to see someone called April.

"You may look around, Jenna, to get accustomed to your new surroundings." Master Splinter said kindly before leaving. I sat on the rather beaten sofa and took in my new environment. It was rather messy, but then again, they were all men. I looked at some of the books lying on the table, but got bored pretty quickly, so I went walkabout. After looking in each room, and the dojo (which, I have to admit, is awesome!) I came to a sliding door. I carefully slid the catch and stepped inside. Lighting the oil lamp suspended from the ceiling, I gasped. The room was beautiful. I gazed in wonder at the many marvels-rugs, wall hangings, ancient weapons and paintings- all winking in the lamplight. I walked through a small arch, coming face to face with three large, heavy shelves and a small truckle bed. The shelves were adorned with many priceless-looking artefacts. There was a radioactive waste canister on the top, I couldn't tell if it was a 'C' or 'G' canister, as it was broken at the point where I would've other wise known. Across the room, by the door, there was a huge framed picture. It showed Master Splinter, the turtles, and two humans, a man and a woman I guessed was April. They smiled happily, looking like a happy family. Sighing sentimentally, I decided at that point to go back to the safety of the sofa.

Meanwhile at Foot HQ…

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"To place one of my best assassins in danger? To potentially ruin the plan? You are treading a very fine thread and that is very dangerous." Karai roared at Michael. He knelt, cowering before her, a patch covering his right eye. Karai turned to the healer.

"Can it be repaired?"

"Yes, if I treat him now, half his sight will return." Karai stared at Michael for a moment, before smiling cruelly, "His punishment. You are forbidden to save his eye. From now on, he'll be half blind. That should teach him to do what he is told. Patch him up to the best of your ability. Take him from my sight!" and with that, she stormed off.

Coming to a Black Lotus assassin room three doors down from Jenna's residence, Karai stopped and knocked briskly.

"You may enter, Mistress Karai." Came the mysterious singsong voice from within. Karai entered.

"Kate. I have a job for you." She announced to the figure sitting cross-legged on the floor, the candle in front of her being the room's only light source at present. Kate turned, her violet eyes flashing with excitement.

"Oooh! What am I doing this time?"

"Jenna has been gone longer than anticipated. I need you to organise a meeting with her, and give her the two canisters the healer gives you. Make sure you stay as far in the shadows as possible." Kate laughed, baring keen, sharp fangs.

"I am a shadow dweller am I not? Piece of cake. Jenna'll have the stuff in no time."

"Hmn. Well, let's not get over confidant," Karai muttered as she swept out, leaving Kate to get ready.

Kate's View

I pulled my black Lycra dress over my head and tugged my leather gauntlets and leg guards on. Smoothing my silver-blue hair back behind my ears, I pulled my black cat mask over my face. "What is the purpose of that?" you may ask. Well, being part cat, it kinda goes against foot protocol. So, if I wear a mask, no one will know what I really am. Except Jenna. She and I have been best friends since I was knee high to a grasshopper and we've always looked out for each other, so you can guess that I'm really worried. She's been gone far longer than she should be, anything could've happened to her, and knowing sod's law, it probably has. I curled my favourite weapon, a bronze leather whip, around my waist, and placed some stars in my guards.

I swished off to the end of the corridor where the healer was waiting for me. She is a very kind lady, who has saved mine and Jenna's lives more times than I can count, and is like a mother to me, having never known my birth mother. As I drew level, she held out the canisters-one was blue, the other yellow- and said, "The blue one has a healing tonic and the Yellow has a sleeping draught. Be very cautious not to mix them up. Stay safe, and good luck." She passed them to me and hurried off, her cloak whooshing about her. I took the opposite direction, abseiling down to street level. Once I was down, I searched about for Jenna's conscious waves, tracing her whereabouts. It was difficult, human waves are so similar to one another, but I finally found the right signature. But I could only trace it to the beginning of a sewer pipe. Interesting. I decided to try and contact her. I hope I'm close enough.

**The Next Morning!!!!!! =)**

Jenna's View

I don't remember the boys coming back; I must've fallen asleep, as I woke up on the sofa, a blanket wrapped caringly round me. I staggered upright and tottered groggily into the kitchen. Mickey was making pancakes. He turned when he saw me.

"Good morning. Hope you slept well. You like syrup or lemon on your pancakes?" he smiled.

"I did thank-you. Lemon please." I answered, sitting down at the table. Mickey placed a sizable portion down in front of me, placed himself opposite, and tore through his pancakes as if he'd never eaten in his life. It was difficult eating with one hand; I had to get Don to help me cut when he came in. Leo and Raph came in a while later, looking pretty hot and sweaty. After breakfast, they went to the dojo for training. Master Splinter allowed me to watch, giving me some paper and a pencil to amuse myself with. They were sparring in pairs, and I couldn't help noticing their weaknesses. I noted them down, as they'll be useful if I get into a spot of bother with them.

The day wore on. After dinner, the boys had recreational time to themselves. I walked in to the dark dojo. A wooden pole stood in the middle. I replayed the earlier sparring in my head, and wished I could've joined in. If I ever get out of here, I swear I will kill Michael if Karai hasn't got there before me. I began kicking and punching the pole in my frustration. I was so angry; I didn't hear Leo come in. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I can't stand this." I said, gesturing at my casted arm. He smiled sympathetically.

"Well, it shouldn't be long before you can use it again. You just have to be patient."

I allowed him to lead me to the living room, where Master Splinter was watching, was it Friends?

All of a sudden, I heard her. Kate. "Jenna? Jenna, can you hear me? If you do, increase your thoughts, so I know where you are." I began to think, think until I had a dull buzzing sound in my ears. Kate spoke again.

"Ok, I've got you. I have a package for you. We need to meet up ASAP. I'll try to keep in contact with you. See you soon. I hope." And then she was gone.

Authoresses' **ULTRA SPECIAL BLAH BLAH NUMBER…** 2! =)

As you can see, I've borrowed a bit from the CGI TMNT (2007) film. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4!

Mickey: Like, Review dudes and dudettes! *cheesy grin*

Me: Mikey, I was gonna tell 'em! But, yeah, review please! ;)


	5. Meeting April

Thank-you ninjagirl15981 and Little Reaper for your reviews. Welcome to chapter five! My Internet went down for a month, so I've been DISTRAUGHT!!!! :( And I had 33 e-mails to deal with and a lot of fanfics to catch up on!

Jenna's Point of view

I sat in the Medical room with Donatello and Leatherhead. My cast had finally been removed and Leatherhead was carefully feeling the bones.

"They have healed correctly Jenna, you won't need the cast, but I would advise you have support and don't use it for a while yet." Don placed on the flesh coloured splint and did up the Velcro. It was a lot more flexible, thank god. Leatherhead took leave, saying Brooklynne needed him.

At that point, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Master Splinter entered. Sensei spoke first.

"The Battle Nexus calls once again. We are all requested to go." The boys smiled at each other. My face fell.

"You're leaving?" Leo laughed at my expression. "Don't worry, we'll be gone for a week, that's all," he said. Still, it mucked up my plans. There was also the question of where I was staying.

"We've asked April if she'd take you for that time and she said she would!" Mikey said, grinning broadly.

Cut to me standing outside. Mickey and Raph gave me a leg-up ("Watch your hands down there!" I'd snarled), and Leo pulled me up to the second floor window. He rapped the glass gently, slid the window open and pulled me inside. "April, we're here," Leo called.

"In the kitchen," came the soft reply. I peeked round the corner and stared at Aprils' back. She'd really let herself go after that photo I'd seen of her. She turned. I gasped. She hadn't put on weight, she was pregnant! She smiled warmly at me, her mid-back length red hair flicking as she moved. Her grey-green eyes radiated kindness, though they looked rather tired.

"So, you must be Jenna. I'm April O'Neil. Pleased to meet you." She extended a hand, which I accepted.

"Likewise. I hope I wont cause too much bother to you."

"Oh, it's nothing. I could do with more permanent company, what with my _husband_," She appeared to half frown, "running amok 24/7." Leo bowed to us and left. So began the week with just April for company.

First of all, she said, rubbing her back, "Well Jenna, you're welcome to use the flat as you please and," she looked at my hair and BL dress, "you may wanna take a shower, and give me your dress for the wash." I thanked her and went to the bathroom.

It was very warm and welcoming. The tiled walls formed an abstract mosaic of browns and white. I undressed and stepped into the shower. I was shocked to find the water was hot. At HQ, its always cold and there's only one setting-on. I spent five minutes playing with the showerhead controls. After that I used all the shower stuff I could find, I was having so much fun. As I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fuzzy towel about myself, I noticed a message written in the mirror.

"Here's some new clothes for you. Hope you like soup! ;)"

I dried off and pulled the green three-quarter length sleeved sweatshirt on and zipped up the side of the dark green mid-thigh length skirt. I kept my fishnet tights on, I felt more comfortable with them on. There was also a pair of shoes. They had troublesome buckles on them, and a small heel. I crept out to the open plan living room, where April sat, eating chicken soup as if she were preparing for a famine.

"You-mnf-look nice Jenna," she muffled, passing me a bowl of the steaming liquid. It slipped down my throat pleasantly. We talked for several hours.

"Would you like me to straighten your hair Jenna? It's gone frizzy." She asked. I observed my bush-like hair in the spoon. I nodded, though I was a little uneasy, I didn't know how hair was straightened. She took out a pair of tongs and plugged them in, then set about preparing my hair. I listened to the tongs _pat_ and felt the heat coming off of my hair. After a while, she was finished. My hair felt really soft and fluffy. April yawned, "You don't mind if I take a nap do you? There's the TV and a bookshelf over there." I smiled as she waddled off to her room.

"Oh, and if a man comes in, it's just Casey." She said, closing the door.

I turned on the TV. It was on a music channel.

"_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me,_

_PAPPA, PAPPARAZZI_

_Baby there's no other superstar- you know that I'll be,_

_Your PAPPA, PAPPARAZZI_

_Promise I'll be kind,_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me,_

_PAPPA, PAPPARAZZI"_

Lady GaGa sang. I listened intently. After she'd finished "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", I turned off the TV. I looked at a couple of books on pregnancy, and spotted a picture in my peripheral vision. It was April, her hair tied back in a bun, a veil resting on top. She wore a white wedding dress, the corset done with scarlet ribbon. Next to her was Casey. They looked so happy. I arched my back and yawned. Time for bed.

Over the next six days, April did as much as possible to 'educate' me. We went to the cinema to see "Twilight". April cried. I didn't. I thought I'd done something wrong because I didn't cry, but April said it was her hormones, and she had no idea why she was crying. She took me shopping, and got me some pyjamas. She taught me all the lyrics to Lady GaGa and Evanescence's songs. I was sad when the boys came to get me, but April said I could visit whenever I wanted. So, I left, telling the turtles all that'd happened. They were happy that I was happy, and I was happy they were happy. Mikey had won a Battle Nexus trophy, and was exaggerating his story more outrageously every time he told it.

Authoresses ULTRA SPECIAL blah blah number…3!!!!!!!!!

So, what d'ya think? It was gonna be longer, I had a bit where Casey talks to Jenna about his worries, but I decided to take that out. Casey would talk to Raph about his problems.


	6. Scary Movie

I sat on the edge of the lake; in a swimming costume April had let me borrow. The boys were further in, splashing each other wildly. It was late evening, so no humans would be around.

"Jenna, you coming?" Leo called as he swam towards me.

"Urm… I don' know," I began, lifting my splinted arm. He smiled and took my right hand, gently tugging me into the water. It was pleasantly cool after the hot day we'd had. My wet hair flopped around my face. Leo brushed some of it aside before swimming back to his brothers (Raph was now trying to drown Mikey.). I felt heat rise in my face. That was weird.

"Jenna, I'm over here!" Kate's voice sounded, "behind the tree, hurry." I glanced at the turtles, took a deep breath, and entered the silent water world. Flattening my arms to my sides, I powered through using my legs. I re-surfaced at the tree, and saw her for the first time in months.

"Kate! I've missed you so much. You're looking thinner. Have you been eating properly?" I asked, hoisting myself onto the bank.

"Well, I can't go into shops like you can," Kate said as she helped me onto the bank, "but we're getting off the subject. Karai wants me to give you this," She handed me two canisters.

"The yellow one's a sleeping draught, and the blue one's a healing tonic," she said as I stowed them in my costume.

"Still not stabbed him then?" she sighed, nodding to Leo, "Karai won't be pleased when I tell her." I seized her paw,

"Oh, please don't tell her! She'll be so angry with me. It's just…I don't know. I'm finding this job a lot harder than I should. I don't know why."

Kate stared for a while.

"Hmn," she said, scaling the tree, "Well, be careful. An' I'll see you soon. Good Luck" and in a flash, she was gone. I swam back to my ledge, hoping no one saw me.

This evening, we were to watch a film. To be honest, I couldn't be bothered, until,

"Why don't you choose Jenna?" Leo asked. Perfect. This was my opportunity. I sifted through the box, and found the perfect film. The cellophane hadn't even been taken off. It was "Pans Labyrinth". I'd watched it at Aprils, and I began formulating a plan. I showed it to them. Mikey took the box and danced around whooping, Raph tried to take it from him ("Your gonna break it!") and Leo said "good choice." I volunteered to make everyone a cup of tea. I was in the kitchen alone, so I took my chance to make sure I couldn't be interrupted. I mixed a teaspoon of sleeping draught into each mug in turn, leaving Leo's and mine. I did Sensei's last. I stopped mid way. I'd never drugged someone of Master Splinter's age. Would this dose kill him? I halved the teaspoon and tipped it in. I poured the healing draught into my mug and carried the tray into the living room. They all drank up. Good. My least favourite part of this film was the child-eating monster thing. It scared me a lot. I looked around. The others had dropped off. They should sleep 'till dawn. The time had come. The creature had woken, and placed his eyes in his hands. There was no acting necessary, I gasped in fear and turned away, taking the poisoned blade from my skirt belt and wrapping my arms about Leo in one sweeping movement. I felt him half hesitate before hugging me back, his gaze never leaving the TV. The knife was poised between his shoulder blades. I grinned wildly. My moment had come. Why was my hand shaking? I willed it to stop. It shook even more. It must be adrenaline. I pushed the knife down, but it shot off to the back of the sofa, the poison slipping down the blood channel, dripping to the sofa with a sinisterly quiet _dip. Dip. Dip. _I heard Ophelia get to the safety of her room and knew my time had run out. Sinking the dagger into the seat of the sofa, I let go of Leo and settled down again. As I watched the rest of the film, my eyes unfocused. I got up to go to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. What the hell was I playing at? It came back down to see the film end, and Leo carrying his brothers to bed. When he'd gone, I got up again and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a "Ten reasons to kill Leonardo" list without thinking of what I was writing. When I was done, I began to read it back to myself:

He's dedicated to what he does

He loves his family more than anything

He's hard on himself at times

He undeniably handsome.

HANDSOME! Where the hell did that come from?? I read the rest of the points. I'd just written a "Ten reasons why I LOVE Leonardo" list instead.

"Oh shit," I whispered, "I've really done it now."

**Authoresses ULTRA Special Blah Blah Number…4 ;)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Leo and Jenna up a tree… oh ya know how the song goes! So, what will Jenna do???????? What will Leo do??? Stick around, and you'll find out (Obviously!)


	7. Comming Clean

**Thanks all you dedicated reviewers! Ya know who you are! If ya wanna see Jenna's clothes, check out my deviantart account ( ~Rhia-donna-san) I also do other peoples OC's (If they want me to, of course!) Right, Last time on Jenna Smith….. Jenna realised she was in love with Leo, the guy she's supposed to murder, WHAT'S SHE GONNA DO?????? Well, it's all here! Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

It was two days after I'd made the list, which I burned on the stove the next day. This was getting more and more difficult. Each time I wanted to tell Leo the truth, my throat went dry. I was to meet Kate today on the rooftops. THAT'S IT!

**Leonardo's Point of view (Finally!)**

"Whoa speedy! Where you off to?" I asked as Jenna skipped off.

"Out" she stated, dropping a piece of paper.

"Hey Jenna! You dropped…" I faltered, staring down at the paper.

Jenna of the Black Lotus Assassins,

You are requested at the central roof of Chinatown.

Come alone,

Kate.

Black Lotus Assassins? Odd. I decided to follow Jenna, though I know I shouldn't. Something weird is happening.

**Jenna's Point of view (again)**

I looked back subtlety as I scaled the fire escape. I could tell Leo was following me. Good. I want him to find out, and this is the only way.

**All seeing Author's Point of view (Whoop, Whoop!)**

Jenna came to the rooftop, Kate was already there. She came down to Kate's level, Leo hiding behind a chimney where he could get a good view and listen in.

"What's wrong Jenna?" Kate asked.

"I couldn't kill him, I-" Jenna started but Kate cut across sharply,

"You couldn't kill Leonardo? Even with the dope and the knife and the poison?" Kate's face softened slightly as Jenna quailed.

"I…I can't Kate, because I love him." Kate cocked her head, then hugged Jenna, who'd started to weep at her predicament.

"There, there Jenna. It's ok, I'll tell Karai that you've had an accident or something, but you need to do what you think is right."

Jenna sniffed, "but if I tell him myself, he'll despise me." Kate smiled,

"From the waves I've been getting, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh really!?"

**Leonardo's Point of View (again)**

I was shocked. Jenna had been trying to kill me all this time? And I'd developed feelings for her. I was torn from my emotional overload by a cruel, sharp voice.

**Jenna's Point Of View (I'm getting tired of changing views! :K)**

Kate spun round, thrusting me behind her. Oh my god. It can't be. Can it? It was. Michael stood up and glared menacingly at me, one eye covered by a black velvet patch.

"Michael?" I asked.

He laughed heartily, "Yes it's me Jenna? Remember that night when you took my eye? Well, I'll have my revenge Jenna!" He drew a katana and advanced, liking the blade. Kate shoved her whip into my hands, drawing her claws. Now it was her turn to laugh,

"You get revenge? You couldn't get revenge on a wasp that stung yer arse! Come on then, you little snot nosed kitten!"

Howling in rage, he swung at her. She dodged and grabbed his wrists. He spat in her eye. She squealed, lifted her right foot and raked her claws through his stomach flesh, tearing him. He buffeted her in the face with his head and pinned her to the wall. I rushed in to help but was sent flying by a well-aimed kick to my midriff, winding me, the blade cleaving my arm. I stared at Leo pleadingly, "PLEASE LEO! DO SOMETHING!" Leo kicked into action. He managed to get Michael off Kate, but now before he'd stabbed her shoulder. The blade stuck between two clavicle bones, and Kate hissed. Her eyes flickered as she yanked the katana out, and she fell back ward in a feint.

"KATE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched, rushing to pick up the katana. She was gone. Gone. I turned to Michael, who had one of Leo's katana's now, and was hacking and slashing. Furiously I rushed at him, shrieking. He turned, his one eye glazing over, as I withdrew the blade, he stared at me.

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrr." He said as he fell. I was so mad, I kept stabbing and stabbing, yelling insults at the top of my lungs.

"Steady on Jenna. He's dead. Easy now." I stopped, my arms shaking.

"I'm sorry." I cried. Leo scowled darkly.

"You betrayed our trust. _My _trust." Blood trickled from my arm. My breathing came in ragged gasps. It was crunch time.

Authoresses' ULTRA Special Blah Blah Number…5

Oh, dear, Jenna you are in trouble! I found writing this chapter very hard, as I'd already written chapter 8, and I needed this chapter to set that one up, while being able to start at chapter 8 and still make sense. I hope it worked! Sorry about all the view changing, and the action shot was minimised, I didn't want to ramble forever and a day! ;)


	8. Forgiveness

"So was _anything_ you told us about yourself true?"

"Yes, my mum was in the elite foot. Second division. And the thing about family was true too. My mum miscarried my baby brother. The shock and depression of it all drove her to suicide." I had now reached a dull roar. I stood there panting. He stepped towards me, arms open.

"Jenna, I'm sorry…"

"SO YOU SHOULD BE!" I was beginning to become hysterical.

He began to look panicked as I brandished the knife again.

"Jenna, I know you're upset-"

"UPSET! Upset? I'm light years beyond upset! I'm livid, I'm beside myself, I'm…I'm…" I was starting to run out of adjectives. The knife fell with a clatter, and I went with it. I'd lost Kate. I just couldn't handle loosing Leo too. I wailed and howled 'till I was hoarse, nothing stemming the flow of tears. I felt Leo's shadow fall across me, and he carried me away, cradling me closely. I clung to him like a babe, continuing to whimper. He put me down under the Brooklyn Bridge. He began to walk away.

"Don't leave me!!!!!" I shrieked, clinging to his leg, but he detached me easily.

"I'm coming back, promise." He murmured, a hand resting on my cheek for a moment. While I waited, I played a song April had taught me in my head, praying for Leo to return. When he did, he bore Michael's pincushion like body. I dissolved into tears again. He set Michael down, and began to tie heavy paving stones to his body.

"What are you doing?" I asked thickly, as my nose was blocked.

"Only scum leave the dead unburied. It's the least we can do, even for him." As he said this, he picked up Michael and threw him into the river. He sunk like a stone into the murky water.

"Where's Kate?" I quizzed. He turned.

"I'm so sorry Jenna. I couldn't find her body. It's gone." He squeezed my hand, waiting. I cried full force into his chest, letting him rock me gently from side to side.

When we arrived back at the lair, the boys where watching a documentary. They looked round when we came in.

"Leo, about time..." Raph began.

"Jenna! Are you ok?" Mickey gasped, looking at my cuts and bruises.

"What Happened?" Don asked.

"Don't ask." Leo stated curtly, directing me to the medical room, where he started stitching the gash on my arm.

"So," he began, "Anything else I should know?" I stared at my feet.

"Here," I said, passing him a sheet of paper, "This was when my arm was busted. I wrote down all your families' weaknesses. And when we watched that film, I drugged everyone, yes even April and Sensei, but I halved their doses, I regretted doing that-I DID! – But I swear, Karai knows nothing. I only told Kate, and she saw how much I loved you, still love you, and kept it all from Karai, on my behalf. She put herself at great risk for me. And my dad's actually a stockbroker. I think that's about it. No, I'm scared shitless of tarantula's. Now that's it."

He stared at me, and for once, I was afraid of him.

" You love me? Since when?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, "It's been quite gradual, but I didn't want to admit it at first. But when I decided to tell you the truth, I was scared of your reaction. That's why I planned to meet Kate, and to make sure you knew, but I didn't know Michael was stalking her. By rights, it should be me in the river, not Michael. Sure, he was a git, and he broke my arm, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't leave us alone, and now he's paid the price. I saw and felt what it was like being in a complete family for once. All I can do is tell you how sorry I am, not that it'll make much difference. I'll go now, so thanks for everything Leo."

"No." Leo said, grabbing my arm.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, you have nowhere to go for one thing, and the foot won't exactly welcome you back with open arms, so you may as well stay here." My heart took one huge leap.

"Where there is admission, there is clemency, and you have mine, but-" My heart sank.

"- You'll have to work hard to regain my confidence. I shan't give you that until you have proven to me that I can properly trust you." With the gash repaired, and his own cuts seen to, we left, Leo to his room, I to the sofa. I curled up into a small ball and cried myself ashamedly to sleep.

Leo's Point of View

I lay there on my bed, re-playing this afternoon's events.

"_I can't go through with this Kate, I love him."_

"_You must do what you feel is right."_

"_I shall have my revenge Jenna!"_

"_KATE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

" _Please Leo, do something."_

"Ach!" I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. This was so confusing. I got up, and paced. I wanted to trust Jenna, but I just couldn't. I had to punish her for all this. Or should I? I walked to the balcony and observed Jenna. The balled up quilt shuddered as she fitfully slept. All of a sudden, I felt guilty. Creeping down to the kitchen, I drank some water, watching her. I padded over and knelt beside her, whispering,

"I'm sorry, but you need to learn." And kissed her cheek. She turned over and mumbled. I then dropped off when I fell onto my bed.

**Ultra Special Blah Blah No. **

So, Jenna's in the dog house *Woof*, Leo's feeling guilty ("I am not!") and Michael and Kate are dead (or are they????)

I was originally gonna have Leo kiss Jenna in the M.R and forgive her completely, but I thought that would be too easy for Jenna.

Jenna: Why you little…

Authoress: *screaming and running away with hands over head* AHHHHH! I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!!!!!

Also, I don't think that Leo would forgive someone 'just like that' as I belive he'd make them 'earn' his trust. So, er… review please! .


	9. Birth Complecations

When I was reading back chapter 8, I noticed a typo. Jenna says that she also drugged April. Originally, before I'd decided to make April pregnant, I was gonna have her at the movie too. Then I made her pregnant and thought "If she was drugged, wouldn't that harm the baby?" so, I took her out of the chapter, but forgot to remove the typo. Oh well, it's all in the learning curve…

**Jenna's point of view**

Many weeks past by, and I still couldn't gain Leo's trust.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just stabbed him and left." My conscience told me.

"I know, but I couldn't do it, because-"

"Because you _love_ him! But think about it, Kate would still be alive-"

Or would she? I questioned myself. Michael would still have wanted to kill me, but maybe Kate's luck would've run out in a different way. Ech. Arguing with myself, first sign of madness, or not, I may already be mad. I must be, for I'd have never decided to do what I have.

Leo's Point of View

"You're sure April?"

"Yes, she staying here for a bit, she said she needed space to think. You two fight or something?"

"I…we…we had a difference of opinion." I finally managed to say.

"Well, I'm sure if you just talked, you'd-"

"It's something more complicated than that." April yawned.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" I asked, remembering that April only had a day before her due date.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on Casey. He's in the bathroom freaking out, probably."

"Well, good luck!" I called as she hung up. I sighed. Jenna, Jenna, Jenna. What am I going to do with you?

Raphael's Point of view (Whoo Hoo!)

"For god's sake Casey, quit worrying, there's doctors there and-"

"But what if I say summit stupid?" I groaned.

"Casey, how old are you now? 5? You just gotta trust the midwives, 'cause they're the one's wid' the bit a paper sayin' they can do this birth lark. 'kay? Stop worryin' about it. Now go out there and get ready to greet your first kid." I hung up, feeling very pleased with myself.

Jenna's Point of View

I was glad April had hung up. She'd offered me a chance to speak to Leo, but I said I didn't want to. I think we need a bit of space between us to fix this. I told April I was going for a walk, that I'd see her at the hospital. I placed Aprils trench coat over me as I walked out into the crisp December air. It was two days before Christmas, thin snow coating the ground. Street after street I passed, until I found what I was looking for. I still had the key, so I let myself into the apartment block. Millions of happy memories flashed by my eyes as I climbed the stairs, stopping at the third floor. Going two doors along, I knocked softly. The door opened. A tall man with fast greying straw-coloured hair gazed with bright blue eyes.

"Jenna?" he croaked.

I stepped over the threshold and hugged him tightly, whispering,

"Hello, father."

I sat on my dad's slouchy couch, drinking hot cocoa. Dad was practically bouncing around like a child that's been hyped up on sugar and E numbers. He grinned, asking me about my life.

"Oh, you know, the usual…" I said, careful not to tell him about my job. He thinks I'm an office worker. It would break his fragile heart if he found out I was really a Black Lotus Assassin like mum had been. He began ranting about the weather and the next-door neighbour's cat Tibbles, when I felt a vibration in the pocket. It was April's phone.

"Sorry dad, do you mind if I…?" I gestured at the phone.

"No, no, not at all. You know where the kitchen is." I shuffled off and looked at the screen.

'Hospital calling' flashed at me. I hit receive hurriedly and herd Casey yelling down the line, "Jenna! April's in labour! But the baby's in breach. They're gonna have to-" but the phone cut off. I gulped. That meant emergency Caesarean Section. That's what mother had when she was expecting my deceased brother. I was about to go back to my dad, when the phone rung again. It was Donatello.

"What's up Don?"

"Brooklynne's in trouble! Oh please Jenna, Hurry back! She's hypothermic!"

"Ok, I'm on my way!" Iran to my dad.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, but a friend needs me. I've got to go!"

The gleam in his eyes dimmed.

"I'll come visit you soon, I promise!" I hugged him quickly and tore out into the cold blizzard.

Never have I run so fast in my life. I reached the lair, cheeks flaming, coat flapping.

"Over here Jenna!" I ran to the medical room. What a sight greeted me.

Lying on the bed was Brooklynne. She was a beautiful creature, Her greenish-brown skin painted with mocha smudges. Her tan hair was arranged in a spiky bun, her sapphire blue eyes staring. She was shivering uncontrollably.

"Quick! Get some tinfoil." I yelled. Don ran to the kitchen, coming back a second later with as much as he could carry.

"We need to increase her temperature." I said as calmly as I could, wrapping her in the shiny material.

"What happened?" I asked, casing he legs.

"Because of the weather, they opened the flood gates," Don explained, "and water started flooding into Leatherhead's house. He grabbed Brookie and tried to escape, but she wanted to go back."

"Go back??!!" I said, stopping mid-wrap. "Why on earth?"

"For her egg. Leatherhead's looking after it just now." Don said.

"You go Don, I'll look after Brookie."

Brookie began to stir.

"Who're you?" she mumbled.

"I'm Jenna, or Jen, if you like. You've got to regain temperature." I smiled slightly at her.

"Oh, your Jenna. Leonardo speaks fondly of you, you know."

"I don't think he does. We've had a difference of opinion, you see." Brookie laughed quietly,

"He said the very same thing. You two are practically made for each other"

I was starting to feel rather embarrassed, when Leatherhead came in, carrying a small bundle.

"Is she ok?" Brookie said immediately.

"Yes." Lh replied. "Thank-you Jenna for looking after my Brookie.

Leo came in.

"I've got some good news," he smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

He grinned even wider.

"April's had a baby boy."

**Authoresses ULTA Special Blah Blah No…7**

Well, April's finally had her baby * WHOOP! WHOOP! * And you've now met Brooklynne! If you want to know what she looks like, check out my DeviantArt page, my username's ~Rhia_Donna_san . What else is there to say? Oh, yeah, there's going to be a bit of a time jump, er, to the time when they have the final fight with the Shredder. I want Jenna to have a catfight with Karai (Meow!) but, and please bear with me, April will have her child with her (I know what your gonna say, "But she wasn't even going out with Casey at that time!" well, I'm gonna make a couple of changes, so there!) If you're a little confused, jus PM me and I'll explain it properly.

Um… Reviews please!!!!! ^_^


	10. Fighting for Survival

**Jenna's Point of View**

"Aw, he's beautiful. What's his name?" I asked, perched on the edge of the plastic hospital chair. Casey and me were the only ones in the room, the boys had to cram into the window frame to see the new arrival. The babe poked his small head out of the soft blankets and stared at us with the exact same eyes as Casey.

"We were thinking of Mark. What do you think Jenna?" I knew a gooey expression worthy of Michael was spread on my face.

"Yeah. He looks like a Mark." I said. Casey came over and kissed April and his new son, beaming from ear to ear.

"It's just so…so…isn't it?" he cried, having an emotional overload.

There was a knock at the door.

"Quick, scarper guys," Casey said, coming back to reality, moving to block the open window. An Auburn haired nurse came in.

"Hey April, how are you feeling now?" she quizzed; checking the various monitors April was attached to.

"I'm just feeling tired Gwen. But that's a good thing, isn't it?" April yawned. Gwen smiled, "Yeah, but I tell you, you gave us a bit of a scare down at the operating theatre. Glad the wee man's doing fine though." She cocked her head at Mark, who was now sleeping, and left, saying to Casey and me, "Visiting time's almost over, just to let you know." I hugged April once more, shook Casey's hand for the umpteenth time and climbed out the window. I walked along with the boys, all taking about children and things they used to do when they were little.

"What about you Jenna?" Mikey asked. Leo stiffened, him being the only one who knew I'd lied about my family in the first place.

"Well, I remember playing in a garden with my mother, my dad wasn't around much, so he hardly had time for me. Not that that matters anymore, he's retired and has more than enough time for me now. Mum doesn't any longer. She's gone to the sunny slopes and quiet streams, as she called it." I smiled wanly at Leo, whose posture softened slightly, and I suddenly felt more relaxed. Maybe there was a chance to repair my relationship with Leo after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Several weeks later!! ^_^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok Leo, Security's down. Go quickly," Don whispered through the cell. Leo let a rope down to the ground, and slid down it. Master Splinter followed and I came down last, flicking the rope off the hook and catching it deftly. Passing it to Leo, I murmured, "It's just ahead. I'll take you there." I leaped for the rafters, it was harder as I didn't have my whip, and helped Splinter up. We jumped from rafter to rafter, silent and marauding as a shadow.

Two minutes later

I leaped in fear and hid behind Mickey as Karai rushed at Leo, yelling,

"Please! Let my master go! He'll leave you alone once he's gone!"

"We can't allow that, he's going to attack the Utroms." Leo replied. I was surprised that Karai hadn't tried to stab him there and then, but then again, when you're back's against the wall; you can change your tune pretty quickly.

Karai sneered at Leo, "What rubbish have they been telling you? They are the one who hunted my master, such beings deserve their fate,"

"Bah, bullshit!" I cried, stepping out to face her. I wasn't afraid anymore.

"Jenna?? What…how…EXPLAIN!" She spluttered, her face contorting in surprise and rage.

"You herd me. Saki-san has been lying to you, to all of us." She wrinkled her nose in disgust,

"Now Jenna, you listen to me-,"

"NO! YOU LISTEN! HE TOLD YOU A PACK OF LIES! AND BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN PLAYING HIS GAMES, KATE'S…dead," I ran out of anger and let the last word out in a strangled voice.

"And we're here to stop him, so excuse us," Raph thundered sardonically. But before we could stop her, Karai grabbed Saki (Who we'd just found out was an Utrom himself) and ran for it. We gave chase, but I knew we'd never catch up. Unless…. I grabbed Leo and ran to the left.

"Jenna… what are you..?"

"Short-cut." I stated simply. It kinda worked. We got to the site of an enormous spaceship. Don, the fastest of us, was half way across the bridge when it exploded. I gasped, Mickey, Raph and Leo all shouted out to Don, and Splinter stayed silent. When the smoke cleared, we could see Donnie clinging to the spacecraft's opening. We jumped one at a time, forming a chain of sorts. We began to scale each other, in order to reach the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Five Minutes Later!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We reached the power core of the ship, and Don was plugging Prof. Honeycutt into the mainframe, when Karai entered, Saki in a new exo-suit.

I grasped the handles of my tonfa (Well, their actually practice ones, and the handle of the right one's a bit shoogily, but they were the only thing I can be trusted with, according to Leo, and quite right he is too) and shuddered slightly. I really didn't want it to come to this.

"What shall I do, my lord?" Karai asked. Saki seemed to deliberate for a moment before saying, "Kill them all." Karai gave the impression that I was her number one target as she made a beeline for me. I could see nothing except her and her great curved sword. She slashed; I placed my right tonfa against my arm, countering with a lob from my left. I heard a thump as it struck her side.

"So it's come to this Jenna has it? The master and the apprentice, fighting to the death. It's a pity you betrayed me."

"Betrayed is such a strong word, I'd rather you used side-tracked." I replied meekly. She laughed.

"Really, were they that great to be around? Maybe I should've picked another assassin for the job, David would've gone through with it." I swore loudly, kicking out at her. I missed.

"Oooh. Touched a nerve, haven't I? You like them?" She swung out, her sword sticking into my right tonfa, splintering it slightly. I let my concentration lapse, and looked for Leo, who was helping an electrocuted Master Splinter to find his paws.

"Oh my god. This can't be happening. I wont believe it." Karai spat. I stared at my right tonfa, it wasn't gonna be able to take much more of this.

"Well, no-one's forcing you to believe anything, except _Oroku Saki_," I laid so much scorn on his name, and Karai noticed. She kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying. The top of the right tonfa stayed stuck on her blade. Shit. Now I had one tonfa and a handle. That's not very helpful.

**Leo's Point of View (About time!)**

Karai had finally shaken off Jenna. I have to say, I was pretty impressed. Jenna managed to keep her busy all that time. Karai advanced towards me. Hooray. Just what I needed. I lay Sensei gently on the floor and returned her advance, drawing my katana's as I did.

**Jenna's Point Of View (Take that Leo! It's back to me!)**

I watched as Leo hacked and slashed, driving Karai further away from us. Raph and me had just been flung away from Saki as if we were no more than rag dolls. Raph fared worse than me on landing though. He fell heavily on his shoulder in broken glass; I landed on top of him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! Oh, are you ok?" I cried, rolling off of him. He grunted slightly in reply. He wasn't ok, but wasn't gonna say.

"You're too good Leonardo-san, and that is your one flaw." I turned just in time to see Karai stab out at Leo. He lent backwards to avoid it, careering into Saki, who thwacked him away. Time seemed to freeze and Leo's body met the tip of Karai's sword. He fell upon it, and fell to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed, barely registering Raph's cry, and dashed at her, with just a tonfa handle to help me (Saki having reduced the other one to splinters. *pardon the pun Master Splinter! *) Karai stared wide-eyed at Leo's body, just realising what she'd done. She looked up as I flung myself at her, swearing and screaming madly, thwacking her with the handle.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED WASN'T IT? LEO'S DEAD!" She looked properly afraid, cowering away. She stared at me, dumfounded,

"You address him in that way?"

"YES! WHAT'S THAT TO YOU?" I was reaching hysteria all over again. She stared between me and Leo, putting two and two together and getting four. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. I was hit from behind and sent over the railings. I screamed, but was luckily caught by Mickey, who thrust me into the air, so I landed in a heap next to Splinter. I felt blood trickle down my face. This was it. Death was coming. I watched through fuzzy eyes as Saki picked up my beloved Leo, removing Karai's sword, preparing to drive it into him.

"Master," I was confused. Karai was stopping Saki from killing Leo. He stared in disbelief at her, and she continued hurriedly, glancing at me once as she did so, "You have won, they will not cause anymore problems, please spare them great one."

"INSUBORDINATION!!" He yelled, casting Leo aside and hitting Karai away. She quailed from him as he advanced, begging for his mercy. I blacked out for a couple of seconds, cause when I next opened my eyes, Saki and Karai were gone. I could here Leo breathing heavily, gasping to Don, "We have no choice, we have to overload it." Thank goodness he was still alive. I could now see my own blood seeping onto the floor; at least, I think it's my blood. Mickey was groaning slightly as Raph was inspecting him, and Splinter was unconscious. Don hobbled to the core, plugging Professor Honeycutt into it.

"Wasgoig on?" I slurred.

"We're blowing this place up, it's the only way." Leo replied quietly.

"Oh, right. Wellmak shur hegetsh it!" I said, not really computing this piece of information. I finally succumbed to the darkness.

Death is peaceful. Death is quiet. It gives me a chance to think over everything I've ever said and done. I get the chance to let someone in the world live. I complete the circle and pay Gaia's debt to Death. He cares not who comes, as long as he's paid.

I felt my lids flicker. I groaned. I was still alive and instinctively touched my head. It was now a turban of bandages. I painfully turned my head and counted five sleeping lumps. We'd all made it. Thank goodness.

"Thank-you." I murmured to the night, slipping into a fitful sleep.

**Authoresses' ULTRA special blah blah number…8**

Well, sorry for not updating! I got sidetracked, as Jenna would have it, by deviant art. I've been busy drawing. But I ran into writing problems. If you're wondering about the bit in italics, it's Jenna's Ideology on life and death. I think I'll write about it for deviant art. If you wanna know what Jenna says when she slurs, it's "What's going on?" and "Well, make sure he gets it!" 'He' being Oroku Saki.

Hope this didn't go too fast, it took me three hours to write!

Oh, indecently, if you wanna check out my artwork, search for Rhia-Donna-San at .com

Go on! You know you wanna!

Jenna: Reviews please!! ^-^


	11. FarmHouse

_Many thanks to ninjagirl15981 for her review! It was really appreciated!_

_We've now surpassed Kanji for most reviews, whoop whoop! Just 4 more chapters, and this is my longest story. But now I want try to get 50+ reviews now, as a target! _

_Enjoy chapter 11!_

Jenna's point of view

I had a really bad feeling about tonight. Maybe I just was being paranoid, but I just couldn't stop feeling that something big was gonna come and sweep everyone off their feet. April had come up about half an hour ago to give us some food. I was currently gnawing on the remains of the toast I'd choked down. Little Mark was sleeping in a wicker cradle next to me, unaware that his parents were being held hostage.

"Right, that's the plan. Sensei, can you stand?" I snapped back to reality at the sound of Leo's voice.

"Yes Leonardo, I can." Master Splinter replied calmly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're gonna kick mucho grande butt!" Mickey grinned.

"But Mickey, your legs are busted. Shouldn't you wait for them to heal?" I said apprehensively. He waved airily at me, shaking the question off.

"If anyone's sitting this out, it's Raph." He said. The look on Raph's face was priceless. Me, Don and Leo had to physically lock him in the closet to stop him coming.

"Jenna, I think it best if you stay here too." Leo turned to me. I scowled at him,

"Just you try putting me in there too, and I'll give you such a butt whooping, you won't notice your current injuries." We both stood there, ready to start arguing, when a vase smashed below. Mark, waking abruptly at the sound, began to cry.

"Oh, no Mark! Please don't cry. Oh, oh dear." I forgot my pre-fight with Leo, rushing to see to the baby. The boys seized their chance, jumping out the window.

Meanwhile, down stairs…

"Search the place lads!" Spud yelled at his purple dragon newbies.

"Sid! I'm gonna kill ya." Casey yelled at his cousin.

"Yeah, you just do that Cas," he retorted, pointing the gun at his chest. One hulking man began to ascend the stairs.

"No!" April cried, thinking her baby was alone up there.

"Oooh. I think we might be onto summit boss!" Hulker grunted as he continued to climb. April and Casey could only watch helplessly, hoping he wouldn't find Mark.

Upstairs

I couldn't get Mark to stop crying. I tried everything. I picked him up, and bounced him up and down gently as I walked around. I heard someone come up the stairs. Uh-oh. A huge guy came up, swinging his gorilla arms about.

"Whoa, ugly!" I started, shielding Mark with my midriff.

"What we go' 'ere?" he asked, advancing, his knuckles cracking merrily.

"A very ugly man." I quipped. He didn't look too bright. He charged at me, and I dodged. I couldn't do anything to defend myself while holding Mark. What was I gonna do?

Downstairs-April's point of view

We listened to the cracking of wood from upstairs. I was beginning to get hysterical. Casey held me tightly, his knuckles turning white. A vein pulsed in his temple.

"WHRAAAAAAAAAAWWWGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" cried Hulker as he was flung down the stairs. His head crunched on the floor and he lay there, out cold. Jenna traipsed down the stairs, holding Mark to her side, yelling,

"THE NEXT ONE TO INSULT THE BABY GETS IT!" She stood, snorting. Sid turned the gun on Jen, who instinctively defended Mark.

"I don't know where you came from, but get over here!" Sid shouted. Jen looked at him, and laughed, "Uh, duh. I came from upstairs genius! And you 'aint getting nothing while your pointing that gun at me. And you didn't even say please!"

Sid just stared, glowering, then fired the gun. The bullet missed Jen by millimetres. Mark screamed.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" Sid yelled desperately. Jen's temper snapped.

"NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU ASS-HOLE! MY HEAD NOW RESEMBLES AN OSTRICH EGG, I'VE HAD TO SAVE POOR LITTLE MARK FROM GORRILLA BOY OVER THERE, AND NOW I'M BEING ASKED RUDLY TO GO OVER THERE! MARK WONT STOP CRYING EITHER, AND I'M FEELING A BIT PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW, SO IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND ASK ME NICELY, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN! GOT IT, BRAINLESS WONDER?"

Sid stared at Jen, then whispered, "Please come here." Jen grinned, "That's better. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't point the gun at Mark, it's upsetting him." And walked to join us.

"Sorry for shouting Mark. I didn't mean it." She said as she passed Mark to me. I was so relieved.

"Oh! My baby! Oh thank-you Jen, thank-you so much!" Jen just sat on the moth-eaten sofa, motioning for me and Casey to join her, saying, "Well, if we're being held 'hostage' we may as well get comfy." Sid perched nervously on the table, the gun still pointing at us.

"Thanks Jen." Casey whispered.

"All in the line of duty. The boys are out kicking butt, well, apart from Raph." She replied, sinking into a cushion.

"Raph not fighting? Star in the east." Casey grinned.

"Huh? Oh no! We locked him in the closet. He's not fit to fight. And neither am I, according to Leo." She added sullenly.

"Well, it's good you were there Jen. I don't know what would've happened to poor Mark if you hadn't been there." I said. She smiled and rubbed her neck.

"Aw shuck folks, I'm speechless." At that moment, there was a ruckus outside. Sid leaped as if he'd been shot, and went to the door, neglecting his gun. Spuds (who'd been hiding in the shadows) got to the door first. His appearance gave Jen a fright. I suddenly had an idea.

"Hold Mark Jen." I whispered, passing my son to her and standing up, flexing my muscles. Casey, knowing what I meant, followed suit.

Jenna's Point of View

An unconscious body fell in, and April and Casey attacked. Casey disarmed Sid, the gun spinning under the sofa. I picked it up. Might be useful. Spuds was getting a mashing from April.

"Look," I cooed to Mark, "that's your mum kicking butt. You're gonna learn to do that someday." Mark just giggled and babbled a stream of babe's talk. Spuds hit the wall, and appeared to be out for the count. He drew his gun and aimed it at April.

"Stop or she dies." He grumbled. Casey was forced to lay off his cousin. April went unfazed. She gave Spuds a good kick, grabbing his gun. I tossed mine to Casey, and the couple gave Spuds an offer he couldn't refuse.

Two minutes later

I sat by the window, helping Mickey in.

"How're your legs doin' bro?" I asked.

"Their ok, a bit sore, but now they can heal in peace. Thanks for asking Jen." He hopped to the floor, and grabbed his crutches.

"Boy is Raph gonna be sore about missin' all the fun!" he laughed, and promptly fell to the floor as Raph grabbed one of the crutches.

"How did you get out?" Donnie asked the red clad turtle.

"Jen let me out." He smiled. Everyone looked at me. I sighed and told them that I'd let out Raph to distract gorilla guy long enough for me to get a good kick in to send him down the stairs.

"But Raph didn't do anymore than that. I told him to stay put." I finished. Raph was now laughing,

"Yeah, you shoulda' heard what she shouted at 'dear cousin Sid' guys. It was sooo funny!"

We all began to settle ourselves down to sleep. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and met Leo's gaze.

"You did well tonight Jenna." He said, walking to the window.

"Thank-you. Night Leo." I said, crawling under my blankets with a couple of painkillers, my head was beating a tattoo. There was complete silence, say for restful breathing. It was about an hour later, when I felt Leo's shadow fall across me, and his voice whisper,

"Good night Jenna."

Authoress' ULTRA special blah blah number *drum roll*…. 9!

Right, as you can probably tell, this chapter revolves around one of the T.V episodes. I really don't like doing that, as I tends to get in the way of what I want to write, I've got to make the stuff I borrow accurate etc. It drives me BONKERS! But anyway, there will only be about 2-3 other chapters that are episode-dependant *groan*.

FYI, the guy known as 'Gorilla boy' and 'Hulker' are the same guy. I can just imagine Jenna and Casey arguing over his nickname.

Jen: Gorilla boy!

Casey: Hulker!

Jen: GORILLA BOY!

Casey: HULKER!

Man in question: Actually, me names' Brian.

Jenna and Casey: BRIAN??!!

Lol! I think I'll make that as a comic for deviantart. Might be fun! ^-^

*claps hands* Reviews people! Like, now! Please?! *giggle*


	12. Leaving and Loving

_Wow. We've made it to chapter 12! This is sooooo AWESOME!!! _

_I'd like to thank ninjagirl15981 for her dedication to reading, reviewing and liking my story and artwork. You are my driving force!!!!! ^^_

_So, forwards and onwards!_

Jenna's Point of view

I sat just outside of Master Splinter's door, listening to his conversation with Leo.

"I'm afraid to say that you are right. It is time you had a new sensei,"

Oh my god! I felt my heart rate increase. He wouldn't send Leo away, would he?

"But master, I don't want a new sensei," Leo said, his voice wobbling slightly. I couldn't listen anymore. I ran away up the stairs, Donnie calling,

"Jen, where are you going?" But I wouldn't stop. I reached the outside world and continued to run. I didn't know where I was going, as long as I kept going.

I finally began to tire, and slowed down. I had no idea where I was, so I scaled a fire escape to the rooftops, which looked more familiar. To the north, I could see the Oroku Saki Memorial Library. I sighed shakily as the sun began to set, florescent lights shimmering in the new, growing darkness.

Donatello's Point of View

"Well, good bye Leo. Good luck," I said as I hugged my brother. We were all sad to see him go, but maybe some good will come of this. Leo turned to Mickey, who looked like he was about to cry. Raph stood with his arms folded. I could tell he was really upset, but he wasn't gonna show it. He coughed slightly, and shook Leo's hand saying, "Yeah, uh, good luck bro,"

"Where's Jenna?" Leo asked, realising that one human was absent.

"She just took off Leo, I called but she wouldn't come back," I said. About six different emotions ran across his face, before he turned to leave.

"Well, when she comes back, tell her I say goodbye," and with that he was gone.

"I wonder where Jenna-chan could've gone," Sensei said, rubbing at a patch of skin.

"She's not at April's, I checked." Raph said.

"Donnie, couldn't you track her?" Mickey asked me.

"Well, if she's left her phone on…"

Jenna's point of View

I played about with a plastic coffee stirrer I'd attained from a stand, wondering if I was calm enough to go back. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned round, facing no one.

"I'm armed, so come out!" I cried, brandishing the coffee stirrer. Mickey walked out of the shadows, laughing at my 'weapon'.

"Mickey? How'd you find me?" I asked, sitting on the floor.

"Donnie traced your phone signal." He stated. Well, now I know to turn my phone off if I don't wanna be tracked.

"What's wrong Jen? You just ran off. Leo wondered where you were, he wanted to say goodbye." Mickey asked, sitting beside me.

I felt my face begin to heat up as I explained what was going through my head.

"My dad said that life is made up of meetings and partings, but sometimes it's too painful to let go. I don't like saying goodbyes,"

"Lots of people hate goodbyes," Mickey said.

"But you don't understand what I'm getting at. For some reason, I feel like everyone in my life comes in then breezes out, leaving me behind," I faltered, a lump rising in my throat, "and I don't want them to leave me behind! I'm scared that people don't like me!" I sobbed, tears trickling down my cheeks. Mickey enveloped me in a hug, whispering quietly,

"It's alright to be afraid sometimes, but don't feel that there is no one who likes you. The world is such a huge place, with millions of people waiting to meet you. And I wouldn't leave you behind. You're like a sister to me, Jenna-chan." I couldn't help smiling,

"You see me as your sister?" He blushed slightly,

"Well, yeah. For a while now." I felt so much better talking to Mickey.

"Thank-you brother," I said as we began the trek home.

"Jeez Jen! How fast can you run?" Mickey asked mockingly.

"Pretty fast when I'm in determined mode," I said as our stomachs growled in sync.

"Let's get some pizza to take back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Weeks Later!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leo was still away, but I was managing a little better now that I had Mickey. He always kept me busy, with never a dull moment. I now learned about the joys of video games. He'd almost choked on his pasta when I'd said I'd never played a video game in my life at the dinner table. Within minutes, I was up in Mickey's room, a play station controller thrust into my hand.

"Let's start with something simple, Crash Bandicoot." He said.

"How does this work?" I asked, pointing to the various buttons. He sat for ten minutes explaining them until I could recite back almost perfectly.

"Now, if you jump on those crates," he said, pointing to the screen, "You'll collect apples, which give you points, but make sure the plant doesn't bite ya, 'cause you'll loose a life." I was gradually getting the hang of it. Mickey gave me the super mega password so that I could get a bit more of a head start in the game.

Life more or less returned to normal, except without Leo. I would pass by his room all the time, and it saddened me to think he might not come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three Days Later!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brookie sat net to me on the couch, her little daughter, Kira, bouncing on her knee. Kira was slender like her mother, but had more crocodilian aspects to her features.

"We're thinking of moving to California for Kira's health. She needs a lot more heat than we can get here. It's such a shame, but I have a sister living there, who'll give us board."

I smiled at Kira, "Yeah, she does look a little pale, poor thing." Kira suddenly said,

"Car."

We both stared at her.

"Did she just say 'car'?" Brookie asked.

"I think she did." I replied.

"Car." Kira said again, looking very pleased with herself.

Leatherhead came in at this point.

"Hey Lel, honey! Kira just said 'car'!" Brookie cried happily. He looked into the tiny face, grinning toothily.

"Hey little one. You say something?"

"Car!" Kira yelled, then giggled as Lel seized her and tickled her mercilessly.

"Oh, yeah, Jen! I've got a gift for you before I go," Brookie said, fumbling for a moment in her shorts' pockets.

"It's got musical songs on it, though it has a USB connection, so you can put any music on it." She said, handing me a slim, white MP3 player with headphones.

"Aw, thanks Brookie. It's awesome." I said, hugging her tightly as she left.

For the next week, the MP3 player and me were inseparable. I liked to sit under the desk in Leo's room, listening to the happy songs that men and women sang in musicals. Sometimes Mickey would join me for lunch, and we'd sit there, belting out the tunes to 'The Lion King' and 'Carousel' with our mouths full of bread. Though I seemed happy, I still felt sad. I wish for my friends and loved ones to come back soon.

**Authoresses ULTRA SPECIAL Blah blah number…. 10!**

WOW! The first blah blah to be in the double digits! We've come really far, and to think that Jenna Smith started off as an imaginary role-play story in my bed! (That's how I get most of my stories to work, weird I know...) I sort of, imagine myself as the heroine, get into character so to speak, and come up with ideas and such, sort of a way to see if I could write certain things (if they'd be humanly possible, if a human could feel the emotions etc). If it sounds good, I'll write/type it down, though I usually retain a good idea over the night's sleep. Anyway, enough of my weird writing methods, Hope you enjoyed chapter 12, so until next time, review, stay safe on the net!!!! ^_^


	13. Blackout

Thanks to ninjagirl15981 for her review! This story is now officially the same length as Kanji! YAY!!!! We can so make this the longest story with the largest no. of reviews that I've ever written! I love everyone whose made this so fun for me to do!!!!!!

_Here's chapter 13!!!!_

Jenna's Point of View

I sighed heavily. Leo had now been away for two months. I hope he's happy. I know I'm not. Well, I was fed up with moping around like a depressed jellyfish, so I got up, got dressed, and went to visit my dad. He'd know what to say.

"Hey Jen! Where you off to?" Mickey asked, his mouth full.

"My dad's. I might not be back 'till late, but I'll phone to say when I'm coming home," Mickey nodded in recognition as I opened the door in the wall, and walked out.

"Hello Jenna! I haven't seen you in an age,"

"Hi dad," I said, kissing his cheek. Within minutes, we were sitting in his chintz chairs, eating some soup and pasta.

"Something wrong Jen?" he suddenly asked, catching me off guard.

"I...uh, no dad. Everything's fine." I lied. He laughed into his spoon.

"You can't fool an old man, Jenna Jane Smith. I know when something's wrong, so please tell me," I placed down the bowl and sank into the chair more.

"Well, there's a guy I really like, and I hurt him real bad," dad picked up the dishes and went through to the kitchen, "Well, they say time heals all wounds. Give him some time and I'm sure he'll come round." He said, washing the bowls.

I laughed, "Hmn. It's not that easy. He's gone away, and I'm afraid he might not come back."

Dad stopped scrubbing and turned to face me.

"Don't you give up. Everything, whether it's good or bad, happens for a reason. People come, people go, but it's always better when you smile." I smiled, and he grinned, "That's better. Think positive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Hours Later!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Jen!"

"Hey bro. I'm on my way back, I'll be about ten minutes. I'll phone you when I get to the manhole."

"Ok."

"C'ya soon Mickey." I said as I hung up. Placing my mobile in my pocket, I turned up the collar of my coat against the cold wind and began my journey home. I had the strangest feeling that I was being followed. I looked behind me to see two black figures walking sedately behind me. I placed my hands deep in my pockets and sped up. As I crossed a road, I looked behind me, to see that I was now being pursued, though they were pretty far away. I was really scared. I finally reached the manhole, and hunkered down to lift it. I heard them behind me, and flipped forwards as one swung a metal pole at me.

"Not fast enough!" I yelled. The other one, who was a lot bulkier, came at me, and caught me in a headlock. I screamed and punched and kicked, but he tightened his grip. He lifted me off the ground. I flailed wildly, and then felt him release me. I landed limply on the ground, gasping for air. Something heavy hit the back of my head. Stars burst, and I was enveloped in darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Half an hour later**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mickey's Point of view

"Jesus Mickey, would ya quit the pacing. She'll get back soon" Raph half-moaned as I paced back and forth.

"She said she'd be 10 minutes _half an hour_ ago. I'm worried." I said.

"Well, give her a call. She's probably decided to crash at her dad's." he replied. I flipped the shell cell and dialled Jenna's number.

I didn't get anything.

"She said she'd call when she was almost home. There's no answer." I wailed.

"Ok, if it makes you feel better, we'll go look. Hey Donnie! Come help us find Jenna before Mickey has hysterics."

Within three minutes, we were outside. The alley was completely trashed.

"What happened here?" Donnie whispered, an edge of apprehension in his voice.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Raph hollered, squatting by the gutter, fishing something out with his sai. He turned, the object speared on his weapon. It was a badly beaten up mobile phone. We all looked at each other and said one word.

"JENNA!"

Authoresses ULTRA SPECIAL blah blah number…11!

Sorry this chapter's quite short and quick! I wrote this after reading a really sarcastic and rude review on a story I wrote. Talk about flaming, this was like APOCALYPSE!

I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about it; it just makes me feel so annoyed! I don't mind criticism, as long as there's something positive there as well! I mean, is that too much to ask for?! Anyway, on a more positive note, I hope this chapter is liked, even though it's short! ^^; 

Please review!!!!!


	14. Experiments and New Arrivals

Hey! I was feeling creative-  
Jenna: she means she had a shower  
*looks annoyed* That's got nothing to do with it! But yeah, I did have a shower, it's very-  
Jenna: GET _on _with it!  
You started it!  
Mickey: she does have a point Jen.  
Raph: I thought you were supposed to be abducted!  
Jenna: Not in the little blah blah things I'm not.  
Raph: oh.  
Don: - . – Can we just let Rhia say what she's trying to say?  
Thank-you Donnie. As _I_ was saying, I was in the creative mood (shower's responsible if you wanna know who to thank!) and I got another chapter up. Here's chapter 14!

Monalisa: EVERYBODY MAMBO! ^__^  
Raph: Where the hell did you come from?  
Monalisa: Rhia invited me! ^-^  
*Raph stares at me, and I leg it!*  
Leo: Read on and review!

**Jenna's point of view (me: don't ya ever get bored of always telling the story?) Jenna: Naw!**

I woke up to a world of pain. Whatever vehicle I was in swerved to the right, flinging me across. I crashed into the other side, gasping. It was so dark in here. I groggily rubbed my head, finding my other hand mimic the one I was using. They were shackled by iron chains. I shook them, but they were stuck fast. Where am I being taken?

After what seemed like forever, I was flung to the back as the vehicle came to a stop. Someone opened the back and I was roughly dragged out, and flung to the floor. The cold barrel of a rifle prodded my temple, a menacing voice rasping,

"Get up." I couldn't see my captor, as I was blindfolded, but, as he didn't seem in the mood for games, I obeyed.

"Move," he muttered, prodding in the back with the rifle. I stumbled and tripped over in the dust, tasting the earth I trod on. Every time I fell, I was picked up and cuffed. I was so scared. Suddenly, the chains that bound my hands were yanked, and I halted, quivering slightly. The blindfold was gruffly removed. I blinked like mad, momentarily blinded. I saw the two men who'd attacked me, the bulky one aiming the rifle, the thinner one talking to a guard. I looked around. I was in some kind of desert, the great chain-link fence towering over me, imposing that I was not welcome here. The gate slid open with great noise, and five men dressed in rubber suits and masks promptly surrounded me, each one pointing a handgun at me as if I were some wild, rabid animal.

"Come with us," one said in an automated, metallic sound. It didn't look like I had much choice. I began to move, the soldiers moving around me like a shoal of fish. They herded me to a building, through the hall, passed some helicopters and into a lift, which took us deep within the ground. We passed several security checks, each one more scrutinising than the last. Finally, we reached two secure metal doors. One of my chaperones slid a card into the door, which accepted it with a bleep, and opened obligingly.

"We've got subject A Dr. Stockman!" the guard said, thrusting me into the room. A thin, spindly, animatronics-like figure turned. It had a single eye, and a pulsating brain within a glass dome. I stared, torn between fear and repulsion as the thing walked slightly crookedly towards me. It grasped my chin with its claw like hands, and started to examine me.

"hmn. Let's see. A good build, strong bones, looks healthy enough. We'll run some tests tomorrow," he seemed to be talking to his notepad, which took down everything he said. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"Jenna, Jenna Smith." I half-squeaked. He walked to his table, picked up a syringe and returned, squeezing some of the liquid out of the tube.

"Well, Jenna. It's time you got some sleep." Before I had time to react, he injected the clear liquid into me. I felt hot and sticky as I tottered woozily about.

"Well, hurry up and catch her! We can't break her before the tests begin!" he barked at someone, who stepped forwards and held me firmly around the waist. I looked into a pair of ice blue eyes, as if seeing them through a fog. I smiled,

"Rubbish weather, eh?" I said before falling into a blank nothingness.

**The Next Day**

I woke to find myself in a spherical bubble-like cage. I rubbed my head, it felt so muzzy. My surroundings slowly began to focus, and I could see the lab of last night, with its Dr. Jeckel working on something. I looked down to see my clothes had gone. They'd been replaced by a pair of shorts and a rectangular piece of cloth wound around my chest. Stockman came to the side of my cage and pressed a button.

"I see you're awake. We might as well get your tests started earlier, I'm sure Agent Bishop won't mind." He said through the intercom. He pressed another button and the front of my prison opened with a hydraulic _ptshhhhhhh._ I tumbled out and walked timidly up to the table.

"Sit." Stockman instructed. I hopped on the table, and was given a doctors examination, complete with all the questions. His note pad noted down the fact that I'd had a broken arm and I'd had bad flu when I was six.

"Well, that's the 'check up' done, now to the real tests." I was taken to a room full of weights, and was given a contraption.

"Squeeze the two parts together as hard as you can, then put it down here," Stockman said. I took it in my left hand and squeezed.

"30 Kg. Now the right….29.6 Kg. Impressive." He said. I was then told to sit in a chair and instructed to lift the two handles when told. He would add 10Kg to it until I could lift no more.

"Now for running."

I was placed in a room lined with mirrors, a treadmill in the middle. Electrodes were stuck to various parts of my body and I was instructed to run until I fell from exhaustion. I reached ten mph and ran flat out, Stockman recording the results from a booth. I ran and ran until I could take it no more. I felt my feet fall from under me and the treadmill catapulted me across the room.

"Jenna! You've run the equivalent of half a marathon at a constant speed of 10.2 mph. Have some water, and we'll time your recovery rate."

I sucked on a tube suspended from the ceiling, feeling the water trickle down my oesophagus. When the last of the lactic acid that had built up in my muscles had disappeared, I was taken to another room. This one had a touch screen, and I was given various brain tests. At the end of the gruelling day, I was packed back into my cage, and was given some food. A tall man with black hair and dark shades walked in. Many of the other creatures in other cages shrank as far back as they could, obviously fearing this man.

"You have it?" Stockman asked him.

He held up two small phials, "blood and stem cells." He stated, dropping them into the claws. If Stockman had had a face, he would have been smiling, I could tell that much.. The man pointed to me.

"Is that the subject?" huh, the cheek of it! As If I were something to be studied.

"Yes, that is experiment 265. Subject AfH- Adult female Humanoid." Stockman replied, pouring the phials contents into two petri dishes.

I was confused. He was referring to me as a number. I began to complain, when I realised that the glass was soundproof. Great. I tapped it in my frustration, staring at the other poor captives. What poor creatures had these mutations been before that robot had been set on them? I looked at a bubble cage beside the table. Its occupant had its back to me. It was female, I could tell from the curves, and had a long, cat-like tail and paws. I was immediately reminded of Kate, and sobbed brokenly. The cat sat up, as if shocked, and turned towards me. She stared through a curtain of soft brown hair, her piercing violet eyes boring into mine. I placed my hands on the glass of my cage, and she mimicked. I gasped as I heard a voice, very weak, but very familiar, speak to me inside my head.

"Jenna? Is it really you?"

**Meanwhile………….**

**All seeing, All-knowing Authoresses View!**

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Leo cried as he sliced the statue of Oroku Saki. All his self-hatred and denial had been erased by the Ancient One, and he felt so much better for it. As he ran over the rooftops towards the new home his brothers were setting up, he couldn't help smiling. Here was a new chance to start again, a chance to be happy, a chance to be with Jenna…

"Hey, I'm home!" he called as he threw some Chinese food to Mickey, who seemed pleased,

"Chinese food…for breakfast? COOL!"

He grinned.

"Welcome back, my saan." Master Splinter said, placing a paw on his sons' bowed head.

"I'm happy to be home sensei," he stood up and looked about him,

"Where's Jenna?" Mickey froze, and looked tearful. Don shuffled slightly, looking like a naughty child that's just been caught red-handed.

"Raph, tell me what happened," Leo said to his straight-talking brother.

Raph sighed, "she's gone. She went to her da's, but she disappeared en route home. We searched for months, but there was no sign. We don't think she wants to be found. We're sorry bro'"

He patted his brother's shoulders,

"You al'righ'?" Leo sighed, and tried to look as if it was nothing serious.

"Well, I hope she's happy." He said, leaving for the outside world, revealing only to the stars how he truly felt.

**----------- ----------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------**

**No matter where you are, no matter who you miss, you will both be staring at the same constellations, wishing for your loved one…**

**----------- ----------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- -----------**

_.brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Donatello picked up his cell and hit receive.

"Hey Donnie!" April's cheery voice said. Mark clattered in the background.

"Hi April! How are you?"

"Oh, y'know. Up and- No Mark! Don't eat that! Yes, yes put it there. Mucky pup.- I just thought I should phone to warn you that Mona's back."

"Mona Lisa? That'll cheer Raph up." Don smiled.

"Yeah, she stayed at mine last night. She's also bringing a companion with her. Shy as an oyster…"

The call continued for a while, before April had to take Mark out for a walk. Don put his phone down, took off his magnifying goggles (the ones that made his eyes look five times their normal size) and went downstairs to the living room.

"Hey guys. April called. She said Mona Lisa's in the 'hood, and she's got a friend with her." Mickey and Master Splinter looked up from '90210' (Splinter had been explaining the story so far to Mickey) and Raph looked up from honing his Sai. He grinned,

"Lea's back?" Don nodded.

"They'd just left when she called. They should be here soon."

Everyone suddenly burst into action, getting ready for the two female's arrival. They all sat back down on the sofa. Sensei tuned into 'e4+1' so he could watch '90210' again. Mickey said,

"Where's Leo?"

"Still in his bed," Don sighed, "I couldn't persuade him to leave his room, not even for food. This is getting ridiculous."

At that moment, the door opened, and in walked Mona Lisa.

Lisa was a slim, salamander-like girl, with sandy yellow-brown skin and a long, whip-like tail. She wore a pair of black, knee high boots, a pair of red skinny-jeans, a pink long-sleeved top and a neck scarf. Her chocolate brown hair fell in waves about her face, accentuating her large brown eyes. Around her waist, there was a belt, which held a manriki, a few throwing stars and a Magnum.357 revolver. She smiled at them all, focusing on Raphael.

"RAPH!!!" she yelled as she flung herself upon him. She wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him passionately, as he picked her off the ground, his hands linking around her waist.

Donatello covered Mickey's eyes, Master Splinter appearing to notice how pretty the floor looked. When the two lovers were done, talk resumed.

"My god, Mickey you've grown so tall!" she said, giving the orange turtle a noogie.

"Lisa. It's good to see you so well," Master Splinter said, bowing to her.

"Likewise sensei," Lisa returned the bow. She looked behind her and straitened.

"What're you doing over there Vi-Vi? I said they'd let you over the doorstep," she bowed again, "pardon me Sensei, my friend is very shy around strangers." The three brothers turned their attention to the door. All they saw was the tip of a braid as it whipped out of sight.

"Come and say hello," Lisa said gently, steering her friend in. Donatello gaped in awe at her.

She was a young female turtle, a lot finer made, with a less noticeable shell. Her blue eyes were half hidden behind the purple and white mask that spanned from the bridge of her nose right to the top of her forehead. The mask ties were French plaited into her long silver hair, which was plaited right to the tip. Her attire consisted of a purple crop top, which was only just visible under the brown leather guard that covered her upper chest and her right shoulder. The left shoulder down to her elbow was covered in fishnets, and the rest of her lower arms were covered by purple gloves. A purple skirt that came to two points (front and back) about half-way down her shins was wrapped carefully about her slender waist, a leather belt and string of beads holding it in place. From the top of her thighs to her ankles, she wore white cotton leggings, leather guards wrapped about her shins and the ball of her foot and heel. There was no noticeable weapon about her, but she wore a buckle bearing the sign of yin-yan, and two purple rosette topped ribbons falling from her mask, giving an air of mystery about her.

She walked timidly towards Master Splinter, and bowed low.

"My name is Mei. I'm sorry to impose upon you." Master Splinter smiled and returned her bow, saying, "You do not impose, young shinobi." She stared up at him in fear and amazement.

"How did you know that I was-"

"A shinobi? Your apparel, lack of weapons and your mannerisms suggest to me that your are a shinobi student." He replied kindly. She gave a wan smile.

"Where's Leo-kun?" Lisa asked, looking about her,

"and the girl Brookie spoke of. Urm… Jenna?" The boys explained about the predicament. Lisa seemed very sad to hear of the news, and promptly went to see Leo. Mei stood in the spot Lisa had left her in, her shoulders creeping further and further skywards.

"Hi. I'm Donatello. It's nice to meet you Mei." Don said, smiling at her. She looked at him apprehensively, before smiling sweetly, "I'm pleased to meet you also, Donatello-san. Lea tells me that you like to invent things. Is that so?"

"Yes. I like to invent, though it's mostly telecommunications and vehicle stuff. Would you like to see some of them?"

"Oh, YES!" Mei smiled, her hands clasped together. She gasped at herself, and crossed her arms about her waist, staring at the floor. If she had not been wearing a mask, Don was sure he would've seen her blush. He chuckled as she re-stated her wish with much contained excitement, glossed over with politeness,

"I would like that very much, Donatello-san." He grinned and led the way to his workspace.

**----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- -----------**

**Meanwhile, several hundred miles away………………**

**----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- -----------**

**Jenna's POV (Point of View)**

**Jenna: Why bother shortening it if your gonna write it out anyway?**

**Me: Shut up and get on with the story!**

"It is you Jenna! Oh my gosh!" Kate smiled, fingering the glass.

I nodded and stared in amazement. How was she alive? I'd seen Michael stab her.

"You're wondering what I'm doing here, aren't ya?"

I nodded wildly. She laughed, "Ok, I'll tell ya. Michael might have fatally wounded me, but remember, cats have nine lives. I managed to crawl down the fire escape, but I lost my grip and fell to the ground. I was found by these weirdo's," she gestured at a man in a lab coat, who was inserting a food tube into a cage, "and they patched me up here. They'd never seen anyone like me before! They tried cloning me with stem cells, but they couldn't re-create my genetic make-up. So they're trying to create creatures like me with a different approach. But my god. I thought I'd never see ya again!" a tear fell from Kate's eye, and she continued, "I'll here your side later on. They let us out in alphabetical order for exercise, so I'll be able to talk to ya then. Save up your strength and you might stand a chance here." She stopped talking as the lab technician came to place a feeding tube in her cage. She slunk to the back and I could here her growling in my head.

**Authoresses ULTRA SPECIAL blah blah number…12!!**

Well, I did say in a previous blah blah that Kate might be dead, so now you know what happened! Also, as promised, Mona Lisa and Venus have made an appearance. Go to my deviantart page to see Venus, Jenna, Kate and all my/'ready-made' characters! See ya soon!

Don: Ready made?? We're not pizzas, you know!

Mickey: Pizza? Where?"

Me: *slaps head* No Mickey! No pizzas! Donnie was using pizza as a metaphor.

Mickey: w-what? *runs off crying*

Me: Now look what you've done Don!

Don: ME??!!! WTF?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mei: Um…If its not too much trouble, perhaps you could review?

Lisa: Come ON Mei! Be more vicious!

Mei: v-vicious?

Lisa: Yeah, like this… REVIEW OR I'LL COME AND SEE YA IN THE NIGHT WEARING A DONNIE DARKO MASK *hisses wildly*

Raph: *moving Lisa along* I'm so sorry ya had to see that!

Lisa: *Cackles wildly* Whooo! Sugar rush!!!!!!!!

Mickey: That's my excuse!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kate: I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!

Leo: That's why I couldn't find you, you'd buggered off!

Kate: Yup! ^__^

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jenna: YAY!! I'm so happy you didn't die Kate *hugs Kate and Leo*

Leo: hey, should we be talking here? We're not together in the story just now!

Jenna: Honey, this is the blah blah, we can do what we want here!

Leo: _anything _anything? *dirty thought's and a 'evil' grin*

Jenna: *clueless* Yep. ^-^

Kate: *has caught on* . right.

Jenna: *still clueless* Cause it's not as if we're gonna be apart for much longer!

Casey: *clasping hand over Jenna's mouth* That info was unnecessary!

Jenna: remdujhsdlsdhsdgdnksd! (translation: Really? I thought it was!)

Kate: *to Casey* who the hell are you? *in undertone* I think Jenna's going blue!

Leo: *to Kate* That's………. urm, well, we'll let April do the honours. *in undertone to Casey* Put Jenna down! You don't know where she's been!

Jenna: *having been released* What's that supposed to mean?!

Leo :nothing Jen, Nothing! *cheesy grin*

Don: I haven't said much throughout this blah blah. My turn!

Me: *waving a banner like a fangirl* WHOOOO! GO DONNIE!

Don: . Ok. Well, reviews please everybody!!!!

**P.S. The Authoress would like to apologise for the above. It was a complete act of hyperness, caused by vanilla ice cream and smarties, which was consumed at the time of typing.**

Mickey: mmmmmmmmmmm. Ice cream!!!!!


	15. Reunion

_Thanks to ninjagirl15981 for her review! I'm SO SO SO sorry that this update came sooooo much later than planned, first I got writers block, then I had to go back to school, and have been loaded with math and chemistry homework. DAMN YOU SCHOOL!!!!! Anyway, here's chapter 15!_

Jenna: 'bout time!

Me: SHUT IT! *Crying*

Mei: *rubbing my shoulders* There there Rhia. We're all just feeling low.

Lisa: I know! *Light bulb goes ping!* Give her an Oreo! That'll perk her up!

Me: NOOOOOO! Don' like Oreo's!

*Everyone gangs up on me*

Brookie: Why don't we just give her a jaffa cake?

Kate: Mickey ate them all.

Me: *lip quivers* I hid them too!

* * *

**Authoresses' point of view!**

Mei sat cross-legged on a mat in the dojo, watching Lisa bend and twirl as they waited for the boys to come for practice.

"They're talking their time!" Lisa grumbled as she flipped back, so she supported herself with her hands and feet, her stomach pointing skywards. Raph trudged in, yawning.

"'Bout time hon'" Lisa grinned as she kissed her boyfriend.

"M tired," he mumbled.

"But we got the same amount of sleep," she said indignantly.

"Yeah, but you're hyper on one hour's kip." He said, drawing his sai.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Lisa answered, swinging her manriki above her head. Mei closed her eyes, focusing on her meditation. She pictured the world in her mind, surrounded by electric blue chi energy. She inhaled deeply, imagining this light now flowing through her. Now in orbs around her. When she opened her eyes, she saw one spherical ball of blue light, hovering inches away from her. She gingerly wafted it towards her, feeling the warmth ensnaring her hands She giggled as it swirled around, and then let it disappear back into the world. Standing up, she bent to touch her toes, turned this into a handstand and flipped round onto her feet again. The other turtles had by now arrived, Mickey and Leo sparing across the room.

"Good morning Mei. Sleep well?" Don asked, walking up to her.

"Good morning Donnie. I did sleep well, thank-you." She replied, flexing her arms.

"Would you like to spar?" Don asked, twirling his Bo staff. Mei looked sadly at the floor,

"I'm afraid I don't know how to." She half-whispered.

Don smiled kindly, "Well," he threw her a practice staff, "We'll start at the beginning then!" and began to teach her to use the staff, until she could twirl it properly.

Master Splinter walked slowly in, observing his pupils, and smiled happily.

"Enough training for today, you may rest." The group stopped and sat down to take a breather.

"Mei, may I speak to you please?" Splinter addressed the young turtle. She stood up and followed her sensei to a corner, all the while watched by Donatello. Master Splinter smiled kindly,

"No need to be afraid, you've done nothing wrong. I wish to speak to you about your proper training,"

Mei looked quizzically at him,

"Proper training?"

"Yes," Splinter began, "There is a little known style of fighting which fuses the shinobi art with ninjutsu, and I think, with your ability, you should learn it." Mei smiled.

"I'd love that sensei, but I don't know if I'm capable-"

Splinter cut across her,

"I've watched you train with Donatello, and I feel that you are more than capable." On hearing this, Mei wrapped Splinter in a huge hug, grinning widely. Splinter laughed at her enthusiasm, and allowed her to join her friends.

* * *

**Later that day!!!!!!**

Mei sat perched on the desk, passing Don any implements he asked for.

"So sensei wishes you to learn ninjutsu?" he asked as she passed the soldering iron.

"Yes, I feel content knowing that he feels I am ready. My father felt I should work on my meditation more." Don handed her a small spanner and took the soldering iron, nodding,

"I see what your father means. Meditation is a key element to many forms of 'fighting'," Smoke curled up from the metal he soldered as he continued,

"What weapon would you use?" Mei deliberated,

"I'm not sure. My father taught me to use nunchakus when I was very small, but at the moment, I feel more secure using a Bo staff like you do Don. I hope one day to wield one as skilfully as you." Don blushed, putting the soldering iron down,

"I have far to go in my training. You will find a weapon that suits you as you learn. I would like to ask you, what exactly is the shinobi arts?" Mei smiled down at her companion.

"I'll show you." She hopped off the desk and stood in the centre of the room, Don watching intently. Mei closed her eyes and concentrated as she had in the morning, and conjured an electric blue, tennis-ball sized orb, which rested peacefully in her hands, pulsating slowly. Don gasped in wonderment.

"This is the chi energy which surrounds the world. As a shinobi, I can manipulate this energy and use it, as long as I understand that it is not my slave, and may leave whenever it chooses." Mei explained, pulling at the orb with her fingers, the light stretching around like taffy on a taffy pull. After five minutes, the chi energy began to fade again, until it had vanished entirely.

"DINNER!!" Lisa yelled from the kitchen. Mei and Don smiled at one another, and walked downstairs to take their place at the table.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away…(Ok, I lied! It's a secret location!)**

**Kate's Point of view**

"Ok, experiment 264 - 267. It's your turn," I yawned widely as my cage door was opened. Jenna and a fish hybrid followed suit and we were taken to the exercise area. This is a white walled under-ground chamber, which is lit by the sky outside, the light being channelled in, so we get proper daylight on us. Jenna gave me a huge hug the moment we got in and asked, "How are you today?"

I laughed,

"Ah, not too bad, but they've got me on a no-meat diet. It makes me bad-tempered." She grinned.

"Hey you two! Quit yapping and get walking!" A lab-coat yelled, brandishing an electron stick. I growled as he looked Jenna up and down, and walked away, steering Jenna from him.

"What was that about?" she quizzed.

"If ya don't do what your 'sposed to, they shock ya with the sticks. They aint brave without 'em though," I said, showing her a burn mark. She looked horrified,

"Got this stopping 'em from killin' Pete over there," I said, pointing to the only other occupant in the chamber.

"What's his story?" she whispered.

"He's had a run in with some kind of weird substance. It burned him badly, so they fixed him up with fish parts. His breathing conversion is on its third trial, so he needs an inhalator to help his breathing above water." She looked forlornly at him.

"So, what about you?" I asked, "what happened to you, and what they testin' on ya?"

"Well, I was abducted by these two people, and 's been testing my fitness, but I don't know what I'm in for."

"Hmn," I mused, "Well, it must be something pretty big, if they're testing your fitness, and feeding you all the major food groups. I'm afraid in all my time here; I haven't seen them prepare someone for a test in this way. But I can tell ya something about Dr. Stockman. He's like Jeckyl and Hyde. If Bishop's there, he's cruel and malicious, but he's a lot more civil and understanding when he 'aint there. It doesn't seem like it, but there's some good in him," I looked at the expression Jenna gave me and snorted,

"Like, reeeeeeeeeeeely deep down!" We both laughed as we were driven back to our cages. I had… oh joys, broccoli and carrot salad.

**Jenna's Point of view**

"Sit." Dr. Stockman instructed. I stepped up onto the table.

"Lie flat." I did as I was told. A man with blonde hair and a spotless lab coat approached me with a tray of implements.

"We're just going to take some blood and tissue samples," he told me with a brilliant white smile. Dr. Stockman muttered, "be professional," and waved a rod over my stomach, marking points with a felt pen. The coy lab coat guy swabbed my elbow with iodine and fixed a needle to the syringe, pressing it gently into my arm. Stockman went out to get something.

"So…" Blondie said, running a finger across my stomach, "You're pretty fit,"

"Thank-you. Dr. Stockman's been training me to marathon standard for my tests." He snickered as he tied me to the table with a belt across my waist. He smiled coyly at me, running a swab in my cheek, collecting cells.

"Nah, that's not what I mean." I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?"

He grinned, "I mean, you're really cute!" I heard Kate growl and utter,

"Come near my sis, an' I'll tear ya limb from limb!" It was like old times.

"Oh my god!" I smiled sweetly, playing along, "Are you hitting on me?"

"I might be," he said, his face inches from mine. He straightened up suddenly as Stockman came in again with a metal suitcase, labelled biohazard. Blondie continued rubbing iodine on the points Stockman had marked, while the robotic doctor flamed a spatula in the Bunsen, and broke the foil of the canister he removed from the suitcase. A measure of yellow sludge wobbled, jelly like, on the spatula, before he dissolved it in something, and approached me.

"Syringe," he ordered. Blondie handed him one sullenly. He placed the liquid-sludgy stuff in it, and injected it into my abdomen. He threw it away, and repeated the process in each iodised area. Once he was done, I was released from the table, given some sleeping tablets, a pair of goggles and a mask, and was placed into a new cage. This one was longer, meaning I would have to lie flat inside. I began to feel woozy as the sleeping tablets began to take effect.

**The next Morning!**

I opened my eyes, to see liquid surrounding me. My eyes widened in shock, and I batted the glass, fearing I was going to drown. Stockman drained the ooze away and let me out.

"Yuk," I groaned, the thick slime coating my body.

"Go wash it off," he said. Blondie showed me where the shower room was, and I started scrubbing. My hair was worst off; I went through three bottles of shampoo before it would come off. As I dried off, I noticed my skin looked a little strange. If I stared at it long enough, I could see a green tinge. I mentioned this to Blondie, and he said it was pigment from the ooze, that it would eventually come off. So I didn't question it, but as the days went by, I couldn't help noticing the green colouring getting darker, but I was told it was nothing.

"I'm not so sure," Kate grumbled one morning during exercise, "if they say it'll come off, then why 'aint it? And what've they done to your nose?"

"Huh?" I said, rubbing my nose gingerly. I felt broken, flattened across my face.

"That's new." I said, "It wasn't like that a fortnight ago." I asked Stockman about it, but he said,

"It's just a hitch. We'll fix it after your tests." But it never got fixed, if anything, it became more snout-like and my skin continued to get darker green. I was getting by on this, feeling that they were hiding something from me. One morning, while washing the days ooze off; I noticed something was wrong with my hands. I'd lost a finger on each side. That was weird. I slipped on some soap in a slapstick way and landed on my back. I should've hurt a lot more than it did. My back felt hard, like I had a shell or something.

"What're you doing to me?" I asked as I lay on the table, my innards being scanned by a rod.

"Please don't speak Jenna," Stockman stated, placing a sleeping tablet in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed it. Supported by Blondie, I shuffled woozily to my cage, where my mask and goggles were waiting. As I put them on, I noticed a sign next to my cage, it read,

"Ex. 265, sub. AfH

Genetic re-write, AfT

DO NOT DISTURB"

Genetic re-write! Oh my god. I rubbed my snout. This was permanent. I was going to become Dr. Stockman's next pet mutant. Crap.

* * *

**Ok, here's a reeeeeeely big time jump. All you need to know, is that Bishop has faked the alien invasion, and Donnie's been mutated again. (Poor baby…. :( )**

**Leonardo's Point of View**

I sat with my brothers, feeling sick with worry. We'd called Leatherhead, saying we needed his help urgently. After a while, he came and sat with us.

"So?" I asked. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid Donatello has had a secondary mutation. I'm not sure if I can help him." We all sat in shock, Mei's eyes brimming with tears. Without Donnie, we wouldn't be able to function.

Authoress' Point of View

Several days past in sorrow at the lair, Leatherhead working over capacity to try and help Don. He rubbed his eyes, moaning.

"You should take a rest Lel-kun." Mei said, giving him a mug of tea. He sighed, "Thank-you for your concern Mei, but I can't stop. Each day his condition deteriorates at an alarming rate, if this carries on, we'll lose him," Mei sniffed, turning to the unconscious beast, kept captive in his own creation. She placed a shaking hand onto the glass, whispering to the sleeping 'monster',

"I know you're in there Donnie. Please…come home."

Master Splinter walked in, followed by his sons and Lisa.

"Maybe we should try Bishop," Splinter pondered.

"What? That's suicide! We might as well cut our selves up right now and mail our parts to him!" Lisa said, folding her arms.

"No, no. You misunderstand me Lisa-chan. Bishop and Stockman created the virus, so they might become part of the solution," he looked over to Donnie and sighed, "At this moment in time, we may find we have no choices."

**Several Hours later!**

"We will cure your…brother, if you run an errand for me," Bishop declared to the three turtles. They deliberated for a minute, before agreeing.

**Jenna's Point of view**

I lay in my ooze, mask and goggles on. I watched as some guards brought in a huge mutated, prehistoric creature. It was placed into the largest of the cages, and wired up to some monitors. Five other beings entered after it. I gasped as I laid eyes on Master Splinter, Leatherhead, Mickey, Raph and Leo. I batted feebly at the glass, trying to get their attention. Stockman had not given me my sleeping tablets, so if I wanted out of here, now was my chance. I listened and learned, to my horror that it was Donnie in that cage.

"Poor baby," I thought. The other boys left, leaving Master Splinter and Leatherhead. I banged at the glass with all my might, but to no avail.

"Let me try," I heard Kate say. Then I heard her speak to someone else.

"This is your conscience speaking!"

"I have a female conscience?" I heard Blondie, who'd been sterilising equipment, say as he straitened up in shock.

"Yes, but DON'T INTERUPT!" Kate yelled.

"Jenna's overdue for a check up. You forgot her, you naughty boy,"

I laughed. Kate was so brilliant. If I make it out, I'm gonna take her with me.

"What are you doing?" Stockman yelled.

"She's due for a check up. Transformation is complete." Stockman nodded moodily, saying,

"Fine, but make a note of everything!" I was carried; I was far too weak to stand, to the table. I pulled off my mask and goggles, breathing sharply. Ooze dribbled down my body, making me shiver as I was probed for the millionth time. Leatherhead stared at me, his brow wrinkling.

"What did she used to be?" He asked Stockman.

"That's not your concern," he snapped back. Lel grunted, staring at me in a sympathetic manner.

Several more hours passed by!

A cure was found! Hallelujah! I smiled as I watched Stockman fill a syringe for Don.

"We'll wait for his brothers to return shall we?" he said.

At that moment, the others returned.

"That's you done," Blondie told me. No! I needed to stay out longer.

"Erm… no, you've forgotten a skin cell test." I lied.

"Skin cell?"

"Yeah," I said, improvising, "You take some cells, and test them in different fluids,"

"I know what a skin cell test is!" Blondie obviously lied, as I'd just made the test up. Leo turned at the sound of my voice. I turned my head,

"Oh hi! Don't mind me, just having a check up!" I smiled. He gawped wide-eyed at me. He took a step closer, but Blondie got in the way.

"Don't go near her. She's fragile."

"SHUT IT!" I heard Kate snap at him, and Blondie flinched.

"It can't be," he walked towards me, staring into my eyes.

"Jenna?" I smiled,

"Took ya long enough!" He gaped at my body and traced my jaw with his finger, before turning to Stockman,

"What have you done to her?" he hissed dangerously. The other's turned to look at me.

"I beg your pardon?" Stockman growled.

"You herd me! What have you done to Jenna?" Mickey stared at me in shock. Did I really look that different? Before anyone could start fighting, Bishop came in.

"You have it?" Leo threw a talisman to him, looking incredibly pissed off. Stockman edged over to me and injected something into my arm. My breathing became shallow, and I began to feel tired. Bishop smiled, fingering the talisman,

"Good. This place with self destruct in fifteen minutes." And he and Stockman left. Leatherhead grabbed the syringe and injected the serum into Donnie. Leo helped me up, supporting me on his back.

"Jenna, oh my god. What have they done to you?" he cried.

"Wait!" I whimpered. Leo looked at me,

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No…Kate…get Kate," I slurred, using every ounce of energy to point to Kate's cage. It took two seconds for Leo to understand, and called to Lel.

"Help that poor creature!" Leatherhead punched the glass, sending shards everywhere. Mickey brushed glass away and lifted Kate to safety. Donnie had returned to normal, and was supported by Raph and Lel.

"Quick! We only have five minutes!" Splinter called as we ran for a copter.

"Let's get outta here!" Raph called, steering the copter. I nuzzled into Leo's chest as he cradled me on his lap. My lids drooped.

"Stay awake Jenna." He crooned softly, nudging my head slightly.

"But I'm tired," I whined slightly.

"I know, but just hang in there a little longer, and then you can sleep. I promise." I tried to nod, and glanced to Kate, who was lying in Mickey arms, unconscious. I could feel my conscious slipping away. I could here Leo calling,

"Jenna, NO! Stay with me Jenna, talk to me! Please," I heard no more, succumbing to the darkness, adrift on the see of sleep, unaware of anything.

* * *

**Authoress' ULTRA SPECIAL, **_**ULTRA LONG**_** blah blah number…13!**

Ok, here's the low down! I came up with the original chapter on 14th of August, and now a long time later, I have finally got it up! The first go at this was pretty rubbish, so I left it for a while, then it happened. I WENT BACK TO SCHOOL! School, the scourge of the slacker/writer (basically, me!). So, you can guess what happened. I got homework. Lots of homework. So, I've found it hard to write. There won't be much updating until my next holiday (Monday the 12th of October to Sunday the 18th of October) so I'll only be able to read and review during September (I'm studying my higher, so I'm sure everyone will understand!) Um…what else? Oh, the Sexual content (mentioned in the summery) is definitely happening, either in chapter 16 or 17. I'll try not to write it too graphically (I've written a few drafts, and I keep thinking "If I use this, will people think I'm a perv?") so I'll try my best not to make you gag! Lol!

So, until the next instalment, whenever that may be, KEEP WRITING Y'ALL! I'll be back! :)


	16. Stargazing

_Been busy with school, but has that stopped me writing? NEIGH!_

_This would've been up a lot quicker, but fanfiction wasn't working, then i fell sick. But i'm better now....._

_Here's chapter 16!_

**Authoress' Awesome point of View! **

"How is she?" Leo asked, sitting beside Jenna, holding her hand. Don straightened up from attaching an IV to Kate's arm.

"Well, I can't do anything without the results from the tests Lel's doing, but the good thing is that she's alive." Leo nodded forlornly, turning to Jenna. Running a hand along her cheek, he whispered softly, "Please wake up."

Don could sense that Leo wanted to be alone, so he excused himself from the room. He entered the living room, to see Mei about to walk out the door. He smiled and pulled gently on her plait, chuckling,

"Where are you off to?"

Mei smiled, seeing it was Don, and explained herself.

"Well, there's a conjunction between Tara and Allenbil. They're gonna pass within three degrees of each other, and I really don't wanna miss it. It only occurs every two thousand years."

"Well, mind if I join you?" Don asked, falling in step beside her.

"Sure." She replied.

**Back in the Medical Room**

**(Jenna's Point of View)**

I could feel someone holding my freezing cold hand in their furnace-like one, their warm breath tickling my forehead. Why could I not wake up? Something wet fell on my eyelid with a soft _pat_. And again. Tears. This person was crying.

"Oh no! Don't cry!" I whined, though I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Jen? I don't know if you can hear me, or if your there, but I need you to listen to my prayer," LEO! I wanted to jump, leap and hug him 'till my arms fell off, but I couldn't force my dormant body to prove my consciousness. I felt so disheartened; I just had to wake up. How else would I say what I'd been dying to say since I was kidnapped?

"I caused you so much pain, and pushed you away when you needed me most. I suppose, in doing so, I found I needed you too. While I was training with the ancient one, I thought of you, and the one thing I wanted was to see you smile one more time." He kissed the top of my head and murmured, "I don't expect anything, but please do everyone a favour and wake up, you're part of us."

**Authoress' Point of View**

There was a coughing, gargling noise. Leo's head whipped round and saw that Kate had woken. Her voice was soft and crackling,

"Am I dead? I can't feel my arms!" Leo trotted over to her, smiling, "Oh, you're alive alright! Heh heh, you'll be fine in a bit. I'll go tell Lel you're awake," He slipped over to Jen, whispering, "I'll be back," patted her hand and left to find Mickey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, on top of a hill in Central Park (Does Central Park have hills?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The stars winked in the sky, staring down at the nightlife that bustled. Sitting in the grass, was Mei and Don.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Mei sighed as she brought her knees to her chin, looking skyward.

"Yeah. Beautiful," Don replied, though he wasn't looking at the sky. Suddenly, Mai stood up, pointing,

"Oh oh! There! There it is! Allenbil, daughter of Earth, and Tara, Master of Air, the conjunction is here!" The concurrence only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like hours as they watched the two stars.

"Why don't they collide?" Don asked in wonderment.

"They know the steps of their dance too well for such a thing," Mei answered, "There, it's finished." She sat down again, motioning for Don to join her. There was an awkward pause. The silence was so pressing, Mei began nervously playing with some chi-energy. Don took off his mask and pinched the bridge of his nose, yawning slightly. Mei looked at him, wide-eyed.

"What is it Mei?" She half jumped, furious with herself at being caught.

"Its…you look so different without your mask…y-your eyes…I can see them clearer." She looked away, embarrassed by what she'd said.

"You never take yours off?" he asked, smiling slightly. She shook her head vigorously, "only to wash. I feel most confident while I'm wearing my mask…I can control my powers better this way." She stared sadly at her knees, shivering in the cold wind that caused clouds to scurry across the sky, hiding the stars. Don frowned slightly,

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you sometime, but I'm too tired tonight." Mei yawned, and stood up. Just at that moment, the heavens well and truly opened, rain cascading down on the two turtles. Mei slipped and rolled down the hill, coming to a stop at the foot.

"Mei!" Don yelled, sliding down the grass after her. She lay on her back, laughing wildly. Don helped her up, and she proceeded across the lawn, kicking water everywhere, as happy as an angel.

When they finally got home, they found the place enveloped in darkness, the others having gone to sleep. Mei stared down at her saturated clothes. Don gave her a heap of towels and let her use his room while he dried off in the living room. She returned about three minutes later, preserving her modesty with a towel, squeezing as much water out of her plait as possible. She sat son the sofa beside him, and began to undo her plait. Her hair fanned out in shimmering silver waves, her fingers gently teasing the material from her face. Finally, she removed her mask to reveal a beautiful heart-shaped face, a moon shaped tattoo scrolling across her left temple.

"You're beautiful Mei," Don breathed. Mei stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"No really, I mean it!" Don scooted towards her, holding her face so she couldn't look away. She shivered involuntarily.

"You cold?"

She nodded, and Don placed his arms about her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Well," he said, "I have an idea to warm you up." And pressed his lips to hers. Mei instinctively wrapped her arms about his neck, smiling broadly. Don stood up, still holding Mei, rubbing her back in small circles, and causing her to moan softly. Don's eyes widened as he stared down at Mei. She looked too, to find that the towel had fallen off. She gave Don a look he'd never seen on her face before, a look filled with desire. They engaged in another passionate kiss, this time, Don picked Mei up and carried her off to his bedroom, where they would not be disturbed.

* * *

**Authoress' ultra special blah blah number…. 14**

Well, not much for me to say this time

Raph: OMFG! She's run out of waffle!

Hey!

Lisa: *hits raphie* He didn't mean it Rhia! *In undertone to Raph* you aint getting' any tonight!

Raph: WHA--?!

I hope ya didn't find the end to…ahem…graphic or pervy in any way! If you feel it was, don't hesitate to let me know! I know my story's rated 'M' anyway, but I don't want anybody to feel uncomfortable reading my story, so talk to me peeps!

Leo: Please review!

Mickey: OOOOH Donnie! You stud!

Kate: You'll notice that Don and Mei aren't sayin' a thing in this blah blah…

Me: That's cause everyone's embarrassing them.

Everyone: T__T

Okaaaaaaaay…Like Leo said, Reviews please!


	17. The Day After

_Thanks to ninjagirl15981 for her review! Here's chapter 17!_

Mei yawned silently, rubbing her face reflexively. She jerked awake, "Yeek! Where's my mask?" she thought, looking wildly about. It was sitting on Donnie's chair, where the rest of her clothes had been hung to dry. Mei smiled, happy to know where her mask was, and settled down again, closing her eyes. Her lids snapped open. "Wha..?" she mouthed, sitting up again. She gazed around, "Oh…I'm in Donnie's bed," she turned and saw Don, fast asleep. Mei couldn't help smiling, he looked so…. CHIBI! She played with her wildly messed up hair absentmindedly, remembering everything from the night before. She decided to get dressed, and wait for Don to wake up. As she finished brushing her hair, and was about to start plaiting, she stopped.

"_You're beautiful Mei!_" She stroked her tattoo, and smiled. Taking the rosettes off her mask, she pinned them to her hair, so they fell at the back, her hair half up, half down.

"Today's gonna be a good day. I can feel it!" she told her reflection. How right she was.

**(The Authoress would like to say that if ya don't get the hair-do, I will be drawing a pic of it for deviantart, so don't fret if it made no sense! Right, on with the story!)**

**Lel's Point of View (I should do his take on things more often than I do, I'm sorry Lel!)**

I sat on the empty bed opposite Jenna. We'd moved Kate into the living room for a while. I sighed as I watched her, sleeping peacefully. She has no idea how worried Leo is, I'm sure that she'd wake immediately if she knew half of his pain. The pulse monitor Don had fixed beeped rhythmically. It's been a week now, with her health, she should be awake by now and jumping off the walls and ceiling. I closed my eyes for a brief moment. The monitors' beeping increased dramatically, and then decreased to normal. Jenna stirred slightly, then moaned softly. I jumped and ran as fast as I could, shouting, "LEO! LEO! COME QUICK! JENNA'S…waking up." I quietened as Leo zoomed past me. He'd probably want to be alone right now.

**Jenna's Point of View**

**Jen: Am I going to be awake for this narrative?**

**Me: Dur! Didn't ya read Lel's bit? *runs from throwing stars* I'm sorry!**

I was seeing through fog. For a moment, I thought I was back in the lab with my goggles on, but I knew that was nonsensical. My lungs took an independent intake of sharp, cold air, and I breathed as I had never breathed before.

"Jen! You're alright!" I was half lifted from the bed in Leo's strong arms, where I'd dreamed of being for so long.

"Hey," I murmured, but was silenced as Leo placed a finger across my lower lip.

"Shhhh. Save your energy. Oh, Jen… I'm…you're…. Whoo!" Leo's speech came out in excited yabberings, in short, an emotional overload, and I loved every second of it. My breathing became shallow, and I felt really hot.

"Jen…" Leo whispered.

"Uh-huh?" I hummed. He cupped one cheek in his hand, and leaned in close.

"I love you." And kissed me. I channelled every scrap of spare energy into kissing him back. This was major points to me. It felt amazing, like we were two jigsaw pieces in a 1000 piece jigsaw box, finally finding one another and fitting together. Heaven really is a place on Earth.

**In the living room, on a lovely purple sofa…. (I felt the sofa should feel included in this!) - *WEIRDO***

"Come _On_ Kate! You need to eat something." Mona Lisa pleaded, trying unsuccessfully to feed Kate a bowl of tuna fish and mayo. Kate just didn't want to open her mouth until she knew Jenna was going to be ok.

"Please?" Lisa waggled the forkful of fish under Kate's nose. Kate's mouth filled with saliva, but she wouldn't budge.

"Let me try Li-Chan," Mickey said, leaping the back of the sofa. Lisa looked sceptical, but never the less, she'd let Mickey try.

"Ok, but if this is a scam to get food, I'll kick your ass!" and she stalked off to the dojo to beat the crap out of a poor punching bag.

Mickey threw a look of mock indignity, "Moi? Steal a poor cat's food? What kinda turtle do you take me for?"

"Who're you fooling, scoff bag?" Kate asked through the power of her mind. Mickey shrugged, loaded the fork again, and tried to feed her, with the same success rate as Lisa. After two minutes, the orange-clad turtle decided to try it his way. He moved the fork in wavy motions, cooing softly,

"Here comes the choo-choo train! Open wide! Choo-choo!"

Kate snorted, "Seriously, how old do you think I am?" she exhaled through her nose, "but I'll give you points for creativity," and opened her mouth, allowing Mickey to feed her.

There was a pitter-patter on the concrete, as who should appear but Brooklynne, a three-year old Kira trotting beside her, clinging to her mother's leg.

"Where's Jen?" she cried. Master Splinter pointed in the direction of the medical room. Brookie promptly picked up Kira with her tail and charged into the room.

Leo had propped Jenna up on some pillows, and were conversing quietly.

"Jen?" Jenna and Leo looked round at her soft voice.

"Brookie! You came back." Jen whimpered. Brookie passed Kira to Leo (who giggled "Nuckle-Leo!") and held one of Jenna's hands in both of hers.

"Of course I would come back. When I heard of the state you were in, I couldn't stay away."

Jenna's smile faded on her lips slightly. Brookie frowned.

"Jen?"

"Do I look…different?" Jenna asked, searching Brookie's eyes for an answer. Brookie smiled,

"Honey, I won't lie. You do look different, but everyone changes sometime, I mean, look at my little Kira! When you last saw her, she was anaemic, and now look at her! Completely tanned, and feelin' fine! And you'll be fine too!" Jenna smiled at her friend's re-assurance, and looked at Kira.

"She's grown. I've been away so long. I don't suppose Kira'll recognise me." Kira gazed at her with her mother's eyes, then moved towards her, grinning her father's crocodilian grin.

"Jenna-San!" She squeaked, looking very pleased with herself. Jenna was beside herself with happiness,

"Yes! I'm Jenna! And you're Ki-Chan, and you're Brookie, and you're Leo, and I'm…I'm home!"

**Meanwhile, in the catacomb tombs, far, far below the Oroku Saki Memorial Library… *Whooooo-eeee-oooooo***

Karai stalked between the heavily cobwebbed tombs. These evil warriors, living only to satisfy their greed and bloodlust, were forever trapped in a stony slumber. But not for long. The torch in her armoured hand sputtered angrily as she read the ancient languages on each tombstone, looking for her man. Where was he? She had lost her Elemental Guardians, and her two best Black Lotus Assassins, and it all boiled down to one thing. The turtles. Those pestilences had crossed her and crossed her, never fully paying for it. She uttered a low, cruel laugh as she found the tomb she wanted. "They think they have the upper edge, but the stone at the bottom of the mountain is just as important as the one at the top. Take one from the bottom, and you bring the others crashing down." She removed a katana from her scabbard, laying it across the tomb.

"By the blood within me, I bind thee," she took an Iaito from her boot and slashed her palm, making a perfect red handprint over a blank space in the stone.

"By the fire beside me, I shall free ye," She stuck the flaming torch into a holder above the headstone, cinders scorching the bloody handprint.

"By the evil in my heart, may we never part!" She shouted, placing a black onyx heart-shaped crystal necklace onto the heart of the stone man on top of the crypt. She began to sing in ancient Japanese, until a hand crashed through the dry, brittle clay, grasping the katana hilt, and the necklace. Karai smiled triumphantly, now it begins!!

**Authoress' ULTRA SPECIAL Blah Blah Number…15!**

Well, I thought I should leave it there, I'm so mean! *Mwuh hahahahahahahaha*

Raph: (Hanging from the ceiling) Yes. You are.

Lisa: What's that for? (Pointing to Raph)

Me: Cause he was mean to me in blah blah 14 *sniff*

Lisa: (light bulb goes *ping*) Oh!

Jenna: Whoop! I'm alive! And I just kissed LEO! YAY!!!!! *Dances away* ^_^

Brookie: Well, that's…. .

Leo: Weird? .

Lel:…Just a wee bit, yes.

Me: Oh Lel! You sounded so Scottish there! .

Lel: I…I did?

Me: Yup! ^_^ But that's smexy! Fangirls LURVE it! ^_^

Lel: I-I have… FANGIRLS?

Me: Well, I would think so…. (Stares at murderous glare from Brookie) Oh look! Someone's left a tenner on the floor! My lucky day (slinks away)

Mickey: I fed Kate! Whoop! Go Me!

Kate: (shakes head) oh no, I'll never live it down.

Donnie: Eh? 0.0

Mei: Don't ask… -_-

Kira: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!

April: Oh, yeah, I made cookies for the blah blah. ^^;

Everybody munching on April's AMAZING choccie chip cookies

Casey: Hey look A! I made Mark laugh! Did ya see?

Mark: Big…Butts! Hahahaha!

April: You did not sing "Baby got Back" did you?

Casey: Oh come on! It's the only thing that'll work!

Me: Ok! Everybody! 1 2 3 4….

Everyone: I like big butts and I cannot lie,

You other brothers can't deny

When a girl walks in with that itty-bitty waist

And that big thing in your face…

(If you've ever watched "friends", you'll know what's goin' on!)

Master Splinter: Shhhh! I'm trying to watch "Scrubs!"

Everyone: -_-

M/S: ^_^ Go Jay-Z!

Right, ok, normal now. The fruit Pastilles have finally worn off. This update is a day late, sorry there; I can only blame my laziness. So, Karai's back, and she has a plan. Actually, I think I've just paired her to my evil OC; I didn't plan that, but if ya think it's a good idea, please say so! I've also paired Mickey with Kate, I'd given Leo Jen, and Raph Lisa, Donnie Mei, Lel Brookie, Casey April, and so I felt mean for leaving Mickey out! It's weird, when I started "Jenna Smith", I was only planning on writing and pairing Jenna and Leo, but then I started on Lel, then April, then it all kinda snowballed unintentionally from there. Let's face it, I couldn't leave someone without a person/mutant hybrid to love and care for, I'm so soft! .

Karai: REVIEW HEATHENS! REVIEW!!!! (Waves katana)

Me: YEAH! Urm… What she said! (waves memory stick)


	18. Yes!

Thnx to the reviewers, youse ROCK!

Not ill anymore, but very lazy! And I had a test to revise for, so sorry this is late!

Many weeks passed by, though it seemed slow in the lair. Jenna was back to walking and running, though Kate was still too weak to move independently. Many put it to the fact that Kate only trusted Mickey and Jenna to look after her, though Kate said it was because of the drugs she'd been given in Stockman's lab.

Jenna sat with Mei in the dojo, Mei teaching her a good yoga stretch, when Leo came in.

"Jen? Can I talk to you?" Jenna looked up from the bizarre position she was in and grinned,

"Sure! Whasup?" she said, shaking her hair about her head. Leo walked with her to the living room, where Sensei was watching yet another soap (Seriously, how many does this guy watch?).

**Jenna's Point of view**

I sat down beside Leo.

"I've got something for you. Close your eyes." I smiled; I love surprises, depending on what they are, of course. I closed my eyes, trembling slightly with excitement. When I was aloud to open them, I got a pleasant shock. Resting in Leo's hands was a pair of tonfa, proper purple carbon fibre ones. I was completely and utterly flabbergasted; all I could do was squeak in surprise. Leo grinned, "I had a feeling you'd like them."

"Oh, I don't like them, I LOVE them!" I cried, taking the tonfa and hugging him in one swift movement. I twisted them playfully in my hands, and they acted like extensions of my arms, perfectly balanced.

"Wanna take them for a test run?" he asked.

"Ok, lemme get changed first!" I said running off to his…our room (Yes, we're sharing a room.) and took off the bathrobe I was wearing. I'd lost my original clothes, they were probably burned in the lab, but thankfully, Brookie can sew. We found some clothes in a re-cycling bank, and borrowed a few. I now wear a horizontal striped, long sleeve top and a pair of denim dungarees, which I feel more comfortable in than the skirt I used to have. I tend to go barefoot now, running just seems that much easier, that and the skin on the soles of my feet have thickened, so sharp things on the floor aren't as much of a problem. I observed myself in the mirror. A tall, green girl with grey eyes stared back. I didn't have time to re-straighten my hair (April had given me a pair of straighteners, so I've been learning to use them without hurting myself) so I flipped my head, shoogled it a bit, and righted myself, pulling the fringe of my bob back in place. Thrusting the tonfa into my leather belt, I catapulted down the stairs,

"Ready!" I called.

"Half an hour later!" Leo grumbled. I playfully punched his arm. We both knew I'd only taken three minutes, but he still liked to tease me.

**Up on the rooftops…**

Leo and me sat on the precipice of a very tall skyscraper. We'd been sparring for ages, and I'd decided I had had enough practice.

"Thanks again for these, they're amazing!" I grinned. Leo seemed to have gone off into space.

"Hel-lo, Earth to Leo!" I chanted, waving my arm in front of his face. He snapped back and took my hand. We walked for a while, then I suddenly recognised where we were.

"Ah, this is where we first met." Leo nodded. I pointed to the block above, rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's where I hid before we started the diversion."

"Diversion?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yup. The whole fighting thing that happened down there was an elaborate double bluff, and it would've gone to my plan if Michael-" I grunted slightly, "-hadn't decided to come along and break my arm." Leo chuckled,

"You devious little minx,"

I laughed, "yeah, but you love me really!" and leaped for the fire escape, climbing skyward, Leo following slowly.

Perched on the corner, I let my arms flail outwards, feeling the cool wind whip through my hair. Leo sat on a chimney, looking… uneasy? I bounded over, gave him a huge bear-like hug and chirpily asked,

"Wassup?" He took my hand in his, squeezing slightly.

"Jen… I was just thinking, w-we've been together for a while now, right?" I nodded, resting my chin on his shoulder. He was getting so bashful, and it was adorable! .

"I wanted to ask you… if you would consent to staying with me… for as long as we live." I cocked my head.

"Like getting married long as we live kinda staying together?" He nodded, his blush deepening. I grinned widely, and kissed him. "I'd love that more than anything!" I whispered.

We began to walk home, Leo's arm about my waist, when a thought struck me.

" Quick detour!" I announced, "I'll have to tell my dad!" Leo looked pretty sceptical, "Do you think it's a good idea?" I clasped my hands under my chin, pouted, and put my watery puppy eyes on, whining, "Please! He's my dad. I'll explain it all to him. Please oh please!" I could see Leo's doubt crumbling as he looked me in the eye, and relented. "Ok." And he gave me a piggyback ride there.

**Authoress' Point of View**

Mr. Atticus Smith sat in his squashy chintz armchair, supping on some tea, when he heard a strange tapping noise. Putting down the cup, and picking up his blackthorn walking stick, he hobbled about, looking for the source of the irksome noise. It came from the sliding window. He tugged carefully at the flowery curtains to reveal two figures. Atticus freaked, and waved his stick threateningly. The male figure backed off, but the female one placed her green, four fingered hand on the glass, and thrust her face into the light. Atticus stopped. He knew that pout anywhere.

"Jenna?" He mouthed. The green girl nodded frantically, pawing at the catch. Atticus nimbly slid the catch with his stick and backed off. Jenna and Leo entered.

"Stay back! I've got a stick, and I 'aint afraid to use it!" the tip of the stick shook violently, betraying his emotions to the turtles.

Jenna scoffed good naturedly, "Aw come on da'! You wouldn't hurt a wasp that stung yer backside." Atticus, now definitely convinced that his daughter stood in front of him, laughed, put his stick down and sank back into his chair, squirming to find a warm bit to sit on. He motioned for them to sit. Jenna took her usual seat, and pulled Leo into the chair with her.

"What's going on Jenna Jean Smith? You tell your old man right now, or my stick's commin' out!"

Jenna smiled, and began to spin her truthful yarn, telling of the kidnap, her involvement with Karai, everything. Leo stayed silent, unless called on by Jenna to verify or add parts to the tale. Atticus sat, soaking everything in. He was disappointed that Jenna had taken her mother's path of assassination, but was relived that she was now happy. When Jenna had finished, he turned to Leo.

"So, Leonardo. I believe I owe you some thanks for putting my Jen on the path again." He then gave Leo the once over, looking him up and down, his gaze resting on the katana's on Leo's shell. He began to mutter to himself.

"A good build, respectable character…yes, I don't see why not," he spoke up, "Well Jen, I'm happy for you, and give you full consent to marry this young 'man' here." Jenna leaped on her dad, showering him with kind words, hugs and kisses. Atticus smiled as Jenna and Leo exited through the window.

"Thank-you for your time, Mr. Smith!" Leo called as Jenna jumped on his back.

"Please, call me Atticus!" he called from the sill. Leo grinned, then ran back through the concrete jungle, Jenna waving merrily at her father as her figure retreated into the darkness.

Unbeknown to both parties, a tall, dark man observed their movements. He noted the position of the window the old man stared out of. He lifted the heart shaped pendant to his lips and gently kissed it. The time of reckoning was close.

**Authoress' ULTRA Special Blah Blah Number… 16**

Hey! The thespian slacker's back in action! I've been suffering with planned writers block for ages!

Raph: WTF? Planned writers block?

Me: Yeah, I knew what I wanted to happen in this chap, but when it came to writing it out, I was stuck.

Raph: O-h!

Everyone else: T_T

Please, please review! We've not got long to go before Jenna Smith finishes! There'll be about six+ chapters to go! Just so youse know…


	19. Usagi

_Jeez, I've never been this slow at typing! ^^; There must be something on my mind, if I could only work out what it is…Anyway, thank-you ninjagirl15981 for the review. Right, onwards to chapter 19. _

**Lisa's Point of View**

I sat in my room, getting dressed. I pulled on a black t-shirt and skirt (which was tattered at the bottom from various escapades), some pink shorts, metal gauntlets and some fishnets at the elbows. I trudged down the stairs, pulling my hair into a high, messy ponytail, searching for my boots. I found them under the sofa (?) and sat on the floor, pulling them on. A familiar shadow fell across me before I was glomped.

"Where you goin' Lis?" Raph mused, his breath hot in my ear.

"Takin' a walk," I stated, tying my neck scarf about the bridge of my nose, bandit-style. Raph pulled me up, hugging me, and said, "Be careful,"

"Always am," I replied, kissing him behind my 'mask' and walking out the lair. I turned one corner and began the countdown. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One," I felt Raph's hand entwine mine as I came to a fork in the tunnels.

"I'm commin' with ya," he stated, gesturing to a duffel bag he was carrying. I couldn't help smiling. Sometimes he was so predictable, like a romcom film done on a low budget. I held the bag so he could dress while we walked. By the time we reached the manhole, he resembled a giant metal turtle. He climbed up first and pulled me out. Tonight, the night watchers of New York City were on the prowl.

**Two Hours Later…**

Tonight was quiet, criminal wise. We only had to apprehend a bag thief in the past two hours. You could say we were board as we sat on a building, beneath the fluorescent lighting.

"Whasup?" Raph said suddenly, turning to face me. I was totally caught off guard, babbling incoherently,

"Huh? There's noth…no, I mean…yeah, NO!…urm… heh!"

Raph chuckled, "C'mon Lisa! I can tell when summit's on your mind. Tell me…"

I took a shuddering sigh, "ahem… Well, Raph, I aint gonna beat about the bush, I just… I feel there's something missing from us. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm so psyched that you an' me got married, even though we'd only known each other for about nine months… And I know I can't have children because of…because of the accident, which was nobody's fault, not even my bosses, may he rot in hell, but it's gonna eat away at me until I tell ya." I looked sideways at Raph, who stayed silent for a long time. I swallowed the lump rising in my throat, "are you mad at me?" I timidly whispered. Raph looked at me and smiled,

"Nah, ya know you're the only one who can get away with pushing my buttons," he stood up, circling his arms in a stretch, " How about we check out Bronx?" I knew he was trying to change the subject, and decided it would be best to follow suit. I smiled as best as I could, stood up, and followed Raph to his motorcycle. As we sped through the back streets, I rested my head on the metallic armour covering his shell, wondering if his smile had been his 'poker face'.

**Four Hours Later…**

We'd tapped into the police radio with a nifty device Donnie had given Raph, and soon regretted it. It was like crime central. We had to walk home, as the cycle had run out of gas from chasing every criminal and his lackey, but at least Raph was smiling properly again. He kissed my check, "We done good tonight hon'," he said. I nodded in agreement, and suddenly stopped mid-step, poised to the East like a beagle that's caught the scent of a fox. Raph, who'd continued, stopped to look back at me. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you hear that?" I asked, pointing ahead of me. Raph put the bike down and came over. We both froze, not daring to breathe. Somewhere close, someone let out a cry of pain. Raph slammed his helmet on, drew his Sai, and hissed, "I hear it now. C'mon!"

We tracked the noise to the roof of an apartment building, where a poor victim was surrounded. He was of medium build, and wielded a katana and wakizashi with skill; however, he was badly wounded by a knife that stuck in his side. It was Usagi. I unhooked my manriki from my belt, tying a throwing star into the chain at one end, wrapping the other around my left hand, and drew my revolver. One of the warriors adressed Usagi, "give us the portal location, and we'll make your end quick!" Raph crouched, insinuating that our attack was to be of surprise.

As we got closer, the Usagi noticed us, and his lips almost flickered into a smile.

"Oh no Captain," he said mockingly, "Give me the name of your master, and _we'll_ make your end quick!" The captain cocked his head in evident confusion. Raph suddenly charged, screaming something (Which sounded rude. I'll tell him off for it later) and began to fight his way to Usagi. Now some of the warriors had spotted me, and began to advance. The men wore black boots to the knee, dark forest green pants that ballooned at the bottom, a matching waistcoat, a long sleeved, lighter green top and some black elbow length, leather gloves. The women wore long, forest green dresses, dark green tops underneath, black boots to the knee, matching gloves, and a strange cone shaped hat that had been made with bamboo shoots. All of them wore a black leather belt with two flaps at each side, holding five knives apiece. There only differences where that the men either carried a sharp bamboo shaft or a katana, and the women either had a tekko or a pair of sai. Either way, they didn't look pleased to see us. One man, who looked like their leader, bellowed, "Kill them! They will be no use to the general!" Usagi looked at me with slight…pity? Shame? I wasn't sure, but I knew I wasn't gonna let some flubbers try and kill me! I only had to take on four, but it felt more like four thousand. One girl who came at me was particularly nasty. Her tekko thrummed as it missed my stomach by millimetres. "Stay Still!" she complained. I thwacked her with the star-end of my manriki, and pointed my gun. I'd only put one bullet into it, and I didn't want to have to open fire on her. She could've been no more than nineteen. She looked at my revolver, swaying slightly out of curiosity. She'd never seen a gun? I put on my scariest voice, which was hard as I was shaking out of exhaustion,

"This fire-stick, once…fired, will send you to meet your maker!" she seemed to understand, and backed off slightly. By now, Raph had reached a half-dead Usagi, and had slung him across his shoulder. He backed off until he was beside me, handing me some little black pellets. I raised the gun in the air, and pulled the trigger. The barrel exploded in a puff of smoke, causing some green-clad warriors to jump, and tossed the smoke pellets to the ground. Smoke billowed around us, and we legged it. I picked up the bike, and we laid Usagi gently onto it, and began wheeling it a quickly as possible back home.

**Authoress' ULTRA SPECIAL BLAH BLAH no…17**

Wow, I'm getting quite far now! Never did I think I'd be standing on the threshold of chapter 20! Wow! ^_^

If your wondering, the warriors clothes were inspired/borrowed from the Chinese film 'House of Flying Daggers'. I just love the costumes and action in that film, even if I thought the ending was sooo sad, it made me cry (and I don't often cry at films). And I also borrowed the night watcher attire Raph has from the 2007 CGI film, and the 'Giant metal turtle' bit that Casey says. I just couldn't resist! ^^; and Lisa makes reference to the disney live action movie "Flubber" 'cause i loved that film when i was little, and also the people were wearing green, so they'd resemble flubber slightly.

---

Well, my week's holiday is almost over *boooo!* so I'll try to have chapter 20 written and up by Sunday, cause I have a whizzer idea that I need to get down before I forget!

Hope you enjoyed!

Jenna: We weren't even in this stinkin' chap! :K

Me: Yeah, but you're the main character, besides the TMNT of course.

Mei: What about me and Kate?

Kate: Whoo! You said it sister!

Mei: Said what?

Kate: o.0 never mind.

Me: Well, I was thinking of doing a few chapters where I focus on the pairings I've done, as well as the action, so, I've done Lisa and Raph, and this whole story kinda focuses on Jenna and Leo, so my next 'pairing' infused chap will either be:

Mickey and Kate

Donnie and Mei

Casey and April

Or

Karai and the mystery man *dun dun DUN!* (In other words, I still don't have a name for him yet ^_^; )

So, if you review, tell me who you would like to see done next! ^_^.

Oh, and I've also made Usagi have a wife and son! *squeals like over obsessive fangirl* You'll get to meet them either in chapter 20, 21 or 22, depending on how the writing flows from my fingers! Oh, and Brookie and Lel will be going home to…wherever I sent them, California?, I can't remember cause it was so long ago ^_^; I'm terrible, aren't I? But they'll be going soon. (Brookie's not much of a fighter, but I thought before she goes, she should get pissed off with the foot and hit one with a frying pan or a whisk or a spatula or some other kind of kitchen utensil. I just think that would be hilarious! XD meanwhile, Kira looks on, wanting to join in!)

I'm not making any promises, when i wrote this, i was hoping to have chapter 20 up on Sunday (today) but due to problems with fanfiction and my lazyness, that may not happen, but i'll try to have chapter 20 up tonight before i have to go back to school, cause once i'm there, you might not get a new chap till November, when my next holiday is, so i'll try my best! I also don't want to leave you on a cliff hanger for ages, it's enough to drive anyone mad! :)

Right, please review!!!!! :)


End file.
